Meet my Fire Angel Sister
by DragonHalf
Summary: Jimmy's sister is coming home..WAIT a sec Jimmy Kudo has a sister! Check this out Jimmy has a mysterious sister who disappeared a year ago and is coming home. Can he find out the reason of why she ran away and who and why Angel Rose and Kid know each other?
1. The message

_**Meet my Fire Angel Sister**_

* * *

"Finally home." said Conan." I hope Vi makes the antidote soon. Oh I looks like I have a voice mail but from who?"...

**_'Hey Big bro, it's me I've gotta tell you something really important said the mysterious voice. Well since I ran away from home last year, I'm finally done with my umm... stuff and it's safe enough to come home! I'm so excited! I can hardly wait! Also I'm glad that Mom and Dad aren't home or I would be in massive trouble or ever lasting of me being grounded. Also I'll explain everything when I come home in a few days... so be there! Love you bro.' _**

Jimmy/Conan's widened at what he heard and couldn't believe it.

_She's really coming home? If she is, I've gotta check the answering machine at home hmm.. maybe Doc will be able to track down her phone. Then I find her for sure hopefully. _thought Jimmy/Conan. "Rachel I'm going to Vi's.

"Come home early it's almost dinnertime Conan."

"Ok Rachel, got it!" Conan/Jimmy as fast as he could to get to his house.

"Hey Conan, where ya going" asked George when Conan ran into them.

"I'm going to Vi's then Jimmy's house, it's important."

"We going to Dr. Agasa's right now" said Mitch.

"So what do you need to tell the Doc, Conan?" asked Vi uninterested.

"I need him to track something."

"We'll come with you Conan" said Amy.

"Ok then let's go guys!"

"Let's go Junior Detective Team" said Mitch and George. (10 minutes later)

"Here we are, Jimmy's house." said Conan while catching his breath. Let's go in."

"Alright guys let's go" said Mitch.

"What're we looking for Conan, everything looks untouched" said Amy.

"Nothing much I just need to check the answering machine, I just hope she left a message here as well" said Conan/Jimmy.

"Who are you talking about?" George asked.

"My s- I mean Jimmy's sister if she left a message" said Conan/Jimmy nervously.

"Jimmy has a sister, really?" Mitch asked.

"Is she older or younger?" asked Vi.

"She's younger and she ran away from home last year."

"Wow, that's intense."

"Did she run away because of a boy?" asked Amy.

"A boy?" Conan/Jimmy started laughing but tried to hold it in. "She always told us she never has time for boys and the one who's her soul mate hasn't showed up yet."

"She could have been kidding" said Mitch.

"The way she kidds is scary" said Conan/Jimmy.

"Play the message Conan and let's hear what she has to say" said Vi.

"Ok then let's do this."_** Playing new message.**_

**_'Hey Big bro, it's me. Why haven't you answered! I called 5 times before this! Where are you not unless...you finally scored a date with Rachel! Also I left a message on your phone. I'll be home in a few days! So see you then and tell me about your's and Rachel's date. Love you, later!'_**

Conan/Jimmy blushed at the part she assumed that he went on a date with Rachel and wishes he could.

"Conan, earth to Conan. Whatcha doing we've gotta go to Dr. Agasa's now" said Mitch.

"Oh ya let's go then."

_**At Dr. Agasa's**_

**"I**f she's really coming home, you're going to have to call them Conan."

"I know, but we need answers from her but she probably won't talk about it. She was really scared after that one phone call last year. So she may leave again Doc."

"Conan, you know her the best, she might tell you."

"I don't Doc but I hope she does come back home. It's been really lonely without her here."

"Don't worry Conan, just visit Jimmy's house for a few days and she may be there on one of those days."

"I hope so Doc and let's go guys, let's getting late and Doc call me tomorrow if you're able to track it."

"Sure Conan."

_**Later...** _

"Wow, Jimmy has a sister, I thought he was an only child, because Rachel told us that" said George.

"Well I guess you could call him an only child because his sister was in the hospital a lot, certain foods and water made her sick a lot. She also needed to be near fire a lot for some reason. She was able to be with Jimmy after she turned 12, her health got much better. Then she ran away when she turned 14. After that we searched for but we found nothing. And now she's finally coming home." Conan/Jimmy had a soft smile on his face, his 15 year old sister is finally coming back home. "Bye guys see you tomorrow" said Conan/Jimmy waving to them.

"Ah Conan, just in time for dinner. I thought I'd have to call " said Rachel.

"Rachel I have Big Important News to tell you!"

"Well whatever it is it must be pretty important. So let's eat and tell me."

"Ok then."

"Rachel, you know that it's been a year since you last saw her right?" Rachel was a bit puzzled about who Conan/Jimmy was talking about. "Well by the look on your face you don't know who I'm talking about."

"You're right."

"Well you see when I went to Dr. Agasa's, he told me to check the answering machine because someone called 5 times straight and then left a message."

"Then what did you do Conan?"

"I checked it. "It's was from...Lina."

Rachel's eyes widened and Richard stopped reading the paper. "Conan, you mean Linnessa Piper Kudo?"

"Yup that's right Richard."

"Really, I thought we lost Lina forever when we couldn't find her and gave up the search." Rachel said with a sad face.

"Well Rachel she's coming home in a few days, so we should drop by Jimmy's over the next few days. Lina probably will be hesitant to go in her own house that she ran away for a year."

"When we see Lina see's gonna be in big trouble and we're calling Mr. and Mrs. Kudo when we see Lina!"

"Umm.. ok then Rachel that sounds like a plan" said Conan/Jimmy who sweat dropped.

"Wow, I don't believe that little detective's sister is coming back, I hope that brat doesn't come back with her."

"Dad Jimmy's not a brat."

"Sure he isn't Rachel."

* * *

I've been wanting to write this for a longtime and I've finally wrote! Yay and please review and tell me if I should continue it or not. Thanks! Also rewritten!


	2. My Sister and The case

_**Meet my Fire Angel Sister**_

* * *

Over the next few days Rachel and Conan have been going to Jimmy's house after school. Hoping to find Lina there but no success until Saturday at 12:30.

"Oh Ari, I'm a bit nervous, isn't that ridiculous? Someone afraid to go back to their own house. I've missed this place a lot." Then a gust of wind blew by. Lina and her pet ferret have finally reached their destination, their old home. About five minutes later Lina still hasn't gone into the house and Rachel and Conan/Jimmy are coming.

"Conan is that...?"

"I think it is Rachel."

"LINA!"

"Huh?" Lina turned to see who had called her name. Then she froze.

_Shoot it's Rachel and.. bro? He looks like his 8 year old self but with glasses. Ok Lina, just turn around and look away. Don't look suspicious Lina, just turn around and walk away_thought Lina.

"Lina!"

_Shoot, shoot ,shoot! _thought Lina.

"Lina is that really you?"Rachel said while running up to the dark red-brown haired girl. Lina decided not to run away and ran to Rachel.

"Rachel! Hey Rachel, I haven't seen you in a long while. I've missed everyone. And who's this cutie?"

"Lina this Conan and we thought we'd never see you again!"

"Jimmy told us not to give up because we'd eventually find you and now you're here" said Rachel hugging Lina.

"Well, it's been tough being away from home for a year but me and friends made it through and where's bro?"

"I dunno, I hear he's on private cases.."said Rachel looking away.

"Really? I thought he didn't answer his cell because you and bro were finally on a date and confessed each others love for one and another." Lina said and Rachel's eyes widened.

"No, no Jimmy and I aren't dating. You're so weird and so is you're imagination."

"My imagination's fine Rachel and let's go inside I still have to feed Ari. I haven't gotten to chance to feed her."

"Aww, so so much bigger than I remember and she's still adorable."

"Wanna pet her Rachel while I unlock the door?"

"Yes!"

_Hmm... he looks like bro and walks like bro too. If Ari warms up to him like the way she does to bro, he also has explaining to do _thought Lina while unlocking the door. "Wanna pet her Conan?"

"Umm sure, does she bite?"

"No Ari doesn't bite if she doesn't know you or doesn't like you, she'll come back to me or if she likes you or knows you she'll lick you." said Lina. _Let's see if it's bro or not. _thought Lina.

Then Ari jumped on Conan/Jimmy, and started licking his face, rubbing her face against Conan/Jimmy's and Conan/Jimmy rubbed her sensitive spots.

_She only does to Jimmy/bro_ thought Rachel and Lina. _It has to be bro, Ari only does that way with bro and no one else, he has explaining to do as well _thought Lina.

"So Lina, you've need to do some explaining, about where you've been and been doing" said Rachel as they entered the house.

"Sure Rachel let's sit in the living room. Wow everything is still the same."

"Well Jimmy hasn't been home and you neither til now.." said Rachel.

"The reason I left home was because of that phone call..." said Lina looking away.

"What phone call Lina?" asked Rachel.

"I'm pretty sure bro was there but then he left so met you somewhere and that when I left."

**Flashback**

**_*Ring, Ring*_**_ "I got it said Jimmy. Lina someone wants to talk to you!" "Coming bro!" "Here you go Lina." "Thanks bro."_

_"Hello this is Lina."_

_ "Well hello Linnessa Piper Kudo a.k.a Angel Rose, nice to talk to you again" said the mysterious voice. Lina's eyes widened. _

_"Y-you, you're suppose to be in like the hospital!" _

_"Well Princess, I am, and we're coming for you and your friends and possibly your family, your brother Jimmy Kudo." _

_Then Lina widened her eyes again. "Stay away from Jimmy!" _

_"If you don't want us to hurt your families then fight us and run away." _

_"W-what? I can't run away from home!" _

_"Of course you can but if you want your brother-" _

_"Stop, don't hurt Jimmy, I'll do it. Just stay away from Jimmy." _

_"Good Princess, later!"_

_Then Lina slammed the phone down and her face had horror written all over it. _

_"Lina you ok?" asked Jimmy seeing her face that had horror. _

_"Ya, it's just our project for the kids was canceled, that's all said Lina fake laughing. Hurry bro you've gotta meet Rachel. Bye." _

_"Bye Lina_."

**End of Flashback**

_So that's why she was so scared after that phone call _thought Conan/Jimmy.

"Oh my gosh, Lina what did that guy do? Did he hurt you!" Rachel said in concerned angry tone.

"Rachel, my friends and I took care of him and his organization, don't worry."

"That's a relief Lina."

"Also you guys know the Crime Fighter Angel Rose?"

"Yes we do, a lot of people look up to her and her group" said Rachel.

"Well, I'm apart of that group..."

Rachel's and Conan's eyes widened and said- "What?! You're apart of the group!?" said Conan/Jimmy and Rachel.

"I'm not just apart of the group..."

"You're what" asked Rachel wanting to know more.**  
**

"I'm Angel Rose, the leader herself..." said Lina looking the other way. Rachel and Conan were speechless.

"You're Angel Rose?" asked Conan/Jimmy.

"Yup and I can show you proof guys."

_**Flames of the Scorching Rose! Transform!**_

**T**hen Lina was transformed into Angel Rose. "Ya, I'm Angel Rose and Linnessa Piper Kudo, I left because of my duties, but now I'm done. SO we all get to come back home!"

_*_**_Ring Ring*_ **

**"**Hello, it's Rachel. Oh hi Dad, oh you need that sure I'm on it. Lina my dad needs me to get something so I'm off and come by to visit. Conan wanna come or stay?"

"Rachel I wanna stay."

"Lina do you mind?"

"No, no Conan can stay Rachel, I don't mind." _Then I can find out whether if he's Big bro or_ _not_ thought Lina.

"Cool, and remember to drop by!"

"I will, I will!"

"So Conan, how well do you know Jimmy?"

"Jimmy, a lot. I'm your distant relative actually Lina."

"Really, that's interesting. I suppose he's talked about Sherlock Homes a lot right?"

"He has" said Conan/Jimmy.

"I'd be surprised if bro didn't. Bro does babble about Detective stuff a lot, he's cooky about it. He's pretty skilled but Dad's skills are superior to bro's."

"I know he's pretty skilled."

"Also I looked in his journal and it said he was in love with Rachel."

Conan/Jimmy's eyes widened. "I don't love Rachel and who said you were allowed in my room Lina!"

"I wasn't talking about you Conan, only Big bro not unless you are Big bro!"

"No, no you've got it all wrong!"

"Really now?" said Lina using her deadly stare. "Alright then you wouldn't mind if I told Rachel that Big bro's in love with her" said Lina with a smirk.

"Alright you win Lina, I am Jimmy."

"Bro how'd you get small? It's either Dr. Agasa shrinked you or sometime else happened."

"An organization did this to me and Vi too."

"A friend of mine was in this one organization, called the Black organization I think and they killed her sister. Sherry escaped but we haven't talked about she escaped, so I don't know where she is."

"Do you mean Vi, and if you do let's go Lina!"

"Where Bro?"

"To Dr. Agasa's to see Vi!"

"Who's Vi and how's Dr. Agasa?"

"Just come on Lina."

"I see you're just as bossy as ever bro."

"Just come on!"

"I'm coming!"

**_*Knock Knock*_** "Oh Conan hello, how are you" asked Dr. Agasa.

"Fine is Vi here and Lina's back."

"Oh Vi's here and Lina's back... wait you mean your sister Linnessa Piper Kudo!?"

"Yup and hiya Dr. Agasa" said Lina.

"Ah Lina it's good that you're back and your parents are going to be so grateful that you came back but also angry that you ran away."

"I know, but it was the only way."

"Conan who do you want me to meet?"

"Just come one Vi, I think you know her."

"Wh- Piper?" "Sherry is that you?"

"You know Conan/Bro?" they both said.

"You know my brother Jimmy..?" Lina said pointing at Conan/Jimmy.

"I do and you're his runaway 15 year old sister?" Lina nodded.

"It's good to see you again, I see that the poison you made you 8 years old?"

"It did and he had the pill given to him too and Conan also become small."

"Interesting, Sara may be able to reverse the affect but we're gonna need the pill so she can find an antidote."

"I have a few left over pills, I'll get them."

"Awesome, but for it for Sara to get it will be in a week because they're investigating a few things that's about two days away from here and it's pretty busy there. So hopefully, it won't get lost."

"I hope that you're right Lina" said Conan/Jimmy.

"Here are few" said Vi.

"Cool, thanks Vi said Lina, it's a bit weird to call you Vi." Vi just shrugged.

"Alright let's mail this stuff" said Lina.

_**Later...**_

**"S**o, that brat's sister is back home uh Rachel?" said Richard.

"Dad, Jimmy's not a brat and Lina is back home with probably a whole lot of trauma."

"Of course, being away from home for a year."

"Also she's coming here today Dad so don't be rude."

"Hey we're here" said Conan/Jimmy.

"Hey Rachel, hey Richard."

"Well hello to you Lina, come her and give me a hug!"

"Sure."

"Hey kiddo where have you been?"

"Away form putting anyone in danger that's for sure." Richard was confused. "I know Angel Rose, bffs with her, people threatened us, we had to leave, disappear and deal with them. We did and now we get to come back home. Understandable enough?"

"Sure is and it's good to have you back."

Hey I heard that you've become a Master Detective now, do a lot of people come now days?"

"They sure do and usually we're on a case on Saturdays."

**_*Ring Ring*_**

"Must be a person calling to solve a case." said Richard. "The Moore Detective Agency, how can we help you? Oh I see Mr. Sebastian, we're coming right over!"

"Dad what does Serena's dad want?" asked Rachel.

"He priceless jewels just came to his house but the boxes were just filled with eggs. Also he needs us to find the culprit and quickly because The Phantom Thief Kid is also after those jewels! Let's go and Lina you can come if you want."

"Cool thanks Richard." _Jewels missing and the Kid, I have unfinished business with him_ thought Conan/Jimmy and Lina.

* * *

Here's Chapter 2. Lina and Kid they know each other and that will be revealed in the next Chapter so please review this one! Thanks and also rewritten


	3. The Butler and the Jewels

_**Meet my Fire Angel Sister**_

* * *

"Ah here we are, come on everyone, we need to hurry!" said Richard.

"Bro, isn't this Serena's house right?" whispered Lina.

"It is, really cool right?"

"It's nice but not as nice as my dream house bro."

"You mean the one you drew when you were 12, you still want that type of house?"

"Of course and you know I have awesome drawing abilities."

"I hate to admit but you do."

"And you said you'd never admit to me." said Lina teasing Conan/Jimmy.

"Just come on."

"Ya, ya I'm coming!"

_Those two are getting along quite fine_ thought Rachel.

**_Later..._**

"Mr. Sebastian, can you tell me more about the missing Jewels and when Kid sent the notice that he'd steal the Jewels."

"Here you go Detective Moore, this is the notice and the Jewels..."

_**With Lina...  
**_"Jewels and Kid, hmm who knew that boy come after these jewels." Wait aren't this Jewels supposedly be from the Crown of Death form the Egypt? They're suppose to have a dull shine which makes it look like it's Earth itself when looking at it. Then where would they hide it unless... I've gotta find bro."

_**With Conan, Rachel and Serena...**_  
"So where do you guys think they would like umm.. take the jewels to Conan?" asked Serena.

"I'm not sure but they're supposedly from Egypt, from the Crown of Death." _Where would they have hidden it unless... Bingo I think it's there and Lina will probably there too _thought Conan/Jimmy. "I think I know where they are and Lina's probably on her way there as well let's go!"

"But where Conan?" Rachel asked.

"You remember that big Showcase, I think those brown objects are the answer."

"How are brown objects the answer Conan?" asked Serena puzzled.

"I'll show you let's go."

_I just hope I'm right and wait whose that? A playing card? Ooooh, that weirdo decided to join this party a tad too early_ thought Lina. _I hope we fin- _Lina's thoughts were interrupted because she and Conan/Jimmy ran into each other.

"Oh sorry Conan, didn't see you there.

" I suppose you're here to because you saw something off in this showcase Lina?"

"You got that right Conan, let's go open it up."

"Alright let's d- Stop right there are I'll shoot said a mysterious voice.

"Jack, our butler?" Serena was baffled.

"Stop or I'll shoot!"

"Stop, don't shoot!" yelled Richard. "Just as I thought it was the butler, you tried throwing us off but I saw right threw it."

"Well, well Detective what are you going to do know huh? If you do anything or I'll kill.. this girl!" And Jack grabbed Lina and pointed the gun at her.

"Hey don't you dare harm Lina!" Conan/Jimmy yelled.

"Whatcha gonna do little man?" Jack taunted.

"If you hurt me, I'll burn you" said Lina.

"Like you can girl."

"Oh really-" started Lina but she was interrupted..

"My, my is seems we meet again Beautiful." said another mysterious voice. "Third time I saving you right?"

Lina rolled her eyes and thought _Not him, he's already uhh saved me from when I'm with civilians and not transformed._

"Who are you and where are you!" Jack said searching the room.

"It is I the Phantom of Thieves!"

"Pssh, you mean Phantom of chessy lines" said Lina rolling her eyes.

"Beautiful, I'm here, don't worry said Kid winking at Lina, for my final act this!"

**_*BOOM*_**

Kid used screen smoke and got the jewels or so he thought. "The Jewels of Death, wonderful" said Kid.

"What do you mean wonderful Phantom boy?" Lina said mockingly.

"This of course Beautiful, I've gotta go, I hope to see you again" said Kid while taking off.

"Don't be disappointed Kid!"

_What an idiot, he fell for it. _thought Lina._He took rocks and a special rose with him, I can see his face now _thought Lina.

"Lina!"

"Coming Rachel!"

"So Detective who'd you find out it was me?" asked Jack.

"Very simple you kept looking at the some objects every 10 minutes." said Richard.

"I also noticed that you never too far from the showcase and showed too much concern for the Jewels." said Conan/Jimmy.

"Also, you said you very a pottery person and that you used stage makeup very easily." said Lina. "Also brown covers the earthy shine of the Jewels."

"Since you're good with stage makeup and pottery it probably was no problem for you" said Conan/Jimmy.

"Darn Detectives, I'll get my revenge somehow" said Jack.

"Like you will, I'll just burn your butt if you try."said Lina laughing.

"Bratty girl."

"Thank you so much Detective Moore."

"Your welcome Mr. Sebastian. And let's go everyone."

"Ok."

"Ahahaha, another case showed by Richard Moore. Ahahaha!"

Lina whispered over to Conan/Jimmy and said, "Does he always do that?"

"Ya he does a lot."

"Oh ok then and Conan, I'm gonna go visit a few of my friends and I'll be back near dinnertime."

"Okay Lina, just come to Rachel's house for dinner."

"Sure, then Conan."

_**With Phantom Thief Kid**_

"Hmm, Jewels of Death, wonderful." Then Kid emptied the bag and saw a Crystal Rose with the 'Jewels' that he stole. "Just have to wash them and here they are." Then Kid sat there for 10 minutes washing them and were still brown for some reason. "Why aren't they different colors now, hmm, there a note on this Crystal Rose.

_Dear Cape boy  
You're probably wondering why the Jewels you took  
brown right? Well you actually never stole the Jewels  
in the first place. Lina did a little switcharoo with the  
real Jewels and the rocks you currently possess. Hope  
you like our little present and keep the Rose if you like.  
__You'll __remember this day. Love you... not.  
__PS. We still have unfinished business!_

_Love Angel Rose and her Faithful Bff Lina!_

"Looks like Beautiful did a bit of switching, what am I going to do?"

**_*RING*RING*_**

"Hello, it's Kaito."

_"Hi Kaito, it me Aoko."_

"Hey Aoko what's up?"

_"Well Lina's here and I think we should take her to FroYo_  
_because she's staying home now!"_

"Oh joy, that brat's back for good. Beautiful's gonna drive  
me even more crazy now."

Aoko giggled a bit._"Don't worry you big baby, it's gonna_  
_be fun! So come over!"_

"Fine, fine, I'm coming bye."

_"Bye then."_

"Hmm, maybe being with them again won't be so bad and with Beautiful... Ah what am I saying, she's a brat!"

* * *

**_Also rewritten, enjoy! _**


	4. My boyfriend is

_**Meet my Fire Angel Sister**_

* * *

Aoko closed her cell and said. "Oh Lina, Kaito said ok."

"Wonderful, that weirdo is going to be seen with me." said Lina.

"Come on Lina ease up on Kaito."

"Oh what a beautiful love story you two have, The Bride of Magician Boy." Lina said teasingly.

Aoko blushed and puffed her cheeks. "That was for a school trip Lina, let's not talk about it."

"Are you sure sure?" Lina again asked teasingly.

"YES!" Aoko and Kaito cosplayed as The Phantom and his Bride and Aoko sent a picture to Lina and now wishing she didn't.

"Fine, fine, I'll stop, let's go Aoko!"

"Ya, ya, I'm going just let me get my stuff Lina."

"Ok, just hurry Aoko!"

_Yuck, Lina is stuck a pain in the butt and now I've saved her three times. And with two more time she owes but what? _thought Kaito while walking to Aoko's house's, then he evilly smirked and thought this._ I'll just have to steal a kiss or two from her what a sight that'll be! Ahaha! Ah, there's Aoko and the brat._

When Kaito ran up to Aoko and Lina, Lina punched Kaito really hard.

"OW, OW, OW! That hurt, what was that for!" Kaito yelled at Lina.

Then Lina said, "That's what you get for calling me a brat Cat-face!"

"Hey don't call me Cat-face, Ferret Lover."

"Ferrets are actually very cute and just look at these pictures of Ari, Cat-face."

"Ok, ok you two stop fighting and let's go."said Aoko trying to reason with them.

"Fine, fine but I don't wanna be seen with Cat-face/Ferret lover!" said Kaito and Lina and then pinched each other's cheeks and said "You weirdo stop pinching my cheeks!"

"These two..." said Aoko being embarrassed.

The rest of the day they went place to place and frankly Kaito was getting sick of it.

"Oh today was good, I hope tomorrow's good day too." said Lina stretching and eating her candy.

"I liked today as well" said Aoko,who was also eating candy.

"Today was a flop, how can you like?" Kaito whined.

"Shut it Ferret-Hater, no one asked you."

"Well sorry Zit-face, that I have free speech.

" "Well sorry Cape-boy that you can't ever get a girlfriend!" Kaito's eyes widened then he looked down. "Ha, I win Cat-face."

_I betcha you've never had a boyfriend Candy-Sucker_ thought Kaito. Then Lina punched Kaito again but even harder.

"OW,OW,OW,OW!" Ow, What the hell you red-haired monster! WHAT was that for!"

"That's what you get for calling me a name and thinking that I've never has a boyfriend!"

"Ooo, I remember you're first boyfriend, he was two whole inches shorter than you!"

"Aoko shut up!"

_What the heck? Is she a minder_ _reader or what?_thought Kaito,while rubbing his arm.

"Pssh,don't kid with me Magic boy, I'm not a mind reader." said Lina while eating her candy.

"Hmm, you're just a weirdo then Lina."

"Excuse me, can you repeat that Kai-"***BOOM***"Ow, I'm so sorry, I didn't see you!"

"Of course you didn't, you were to busy talking girly!"

"Excuse me? You don't need to get angry about it, I apologized sir."

"Well aren't you a pretty brat. Why don't you and me g-"***PUNCH* **

"Sorry, but my friend isn't going anywhere with you, you sleazy bag." said Kaito in a dangerous tone.

"Kaito.."said Lina slowly while blushing. "Let's just go before this turns into a fight."

"Alright let's go girls."

"Yeah, let's go..."said Aoko and Lina nodded. Lina was blushing the whole back to Aoko's house. Then she told them she was going home and Kaito offered to walk but like usual, she said NO! But Kaito still walked her home anyways.

"Geez you didn't have to walk me home Kaito" said Lina looking done because she was still blushing.

"Well, I had to after that incident Lina." Lina blusher even harder. "Or Aoko would have killed me if I didn't."

Then Lina punched Kaito and then said "You suck Kaito!'" And she ran off. _Stupid,stupid, stupid Kaito I hate you! I can handle myself well enough, I'm Angel Rose for goodness sake. I've taken on guys bigger than that guy! _Lina thought while running away, then she heard a familiar voice.

"Well, well, who do we have here? Ah, it's my ex, Lina."

"My gosh it's you Aaron! Gosh I don't need any trouble right now!" hissed Lina.

"How can I, your ex-boyfriend cause trouble? I was just walking and minding my own business and it seems luck brought us together tonight."

"I'm already taken Aaron and he's way better than you so back off.." said Lina walking away and hoping her bought he lie.

Then Aaron grabbed her arm. "Really, I'd like to meet the guy, to see if he's actually better. Once you see I'm better than him, you'll come running back to me Lina."

"That's not likely, because he's saved me from a bunch of pervs that have tried to get me and he beat all them up for laying their pervy eyes on me." Lina was referring to Kaito who's fought off a bunch of guys who tried to get her to be their girlfriend and glad he did that because at least that part was true and it sorta contributed to her very, very, tiny crush on Kaito, but would never say it. "Now let go or you'll be in trouble Aaron!"

"Just tell me who your boyfriend is then I might let go."

"M-m-my b-boyfriend?"

"So you were lying huh." Aaron said with a smirk.

"N-no but, it's to embarrassing to say actually..."said Lina looking down.

Then Kaito finally found Lina and saw her being held by her ex-boyfriend and boy did Kaito get angry. He remembers this dude. That idiot tried to seduce Lina and had cornered in an alley her and Kaito had made it just in time before the guy did anything.

Then he heard Lina say this. "My boyfriend is... Kaito, the one who beat you up three years ago, w-we're t-together."

"HIM!" Aaron said in disbelief and his grip on Lina loosed and then she grabbed Aaron's arm and threw him and said.

"Ya him and scram!"

_ME?_ thought Kaito also in disbelief.

"That was really funny, now I hope he never ever mentions this to anyone, or I'll be screwed" said Lina laughing.

"I don't think your little secret is gonna be safe" said familiar voice. "Ahhha! Kaito I thought I ditched you!"

"Well, well, what kind of _boyfriend_ would I be if I didn't save my _girlfriend_ huh." Kaito said with a smirk.

_NO! He heard, I'm dead, someone just kill me know! Maybe I should just deny it... no Aaron and..this thing heard me say it so what do I do! WAHH! I'm doomed! _Lina was freaking out then she said. "It was the only way to get him away from me since he's still a bit freaked out by you Kaito and I would never ever want to be your girlfriend so good bye!"

"Wait Lina!"

"What is it Kaito?" Lina hissed.

"Just watch I'll make you fall in love with me just you watch, then you'll be saying _'Kaito you were right'_ right to my face Lina."

"As if Kaito, I'll never be yours!"

"Don't worry Beautiful, I got it under control!"

Then Lina froze and thought this. '_Beautiful, I'm here, don't worry!'said Kid winking at Lina. They couldn't_ _be.._Then Lina turned around and saw an image of Phantom Thief Kid on Kaito then ran away saying.

"I'll never be yours, so dream on Kaito!" Lina said and ran off.

"So she says." said Kaito brushing his hand in his hair.

* * *

**_Also rewritten..._**


	5. A call and gifts

**Meet my Fire Angel Sister**

* * *

_That idiot, what is he thinking? He likes Aoko, is he trying to toy with my heart? Kaito you idiot just...just leave me alone _thought Lina while running to Rachel's.

"Rachel call Lina, it's almost 8:00, she said she'd be here by 7:45, she may be in trouble"Conan said with a worry-wart face.

"Conan don't be a worry-wart, you know Lina, she's always is 15 minutes late,all the time."

"Strangely true Rachel, I still wonder why it's always 15 minutes later she comes." Then the door flew right open and with Lina breathing heavily.

"I'm here,what time is it?"

Conan and Rachel both looked at her and said, "It's 8:00, you're 15 minutes late Lina,like always."

"Aw man,I thought I'd be on time!"

"You never are, so live with it Lina"said Conan looking at his game.

"Ah haha, Conan you're so funny!"Lina was pinching Conan's cheeks and he mouthed 'I'm sorry, stop.'

"By the way Rachel where's Richard, is he like on another case?"

Rachel shook her head. "No the Inspector wanted Dad to like help him catch some thief or killer."

"Ok and what are we going to eat?"

Then Conan said, "Lina if all you think about is food you'll get fat and never get a boy-". Then Conan covered his mouth and realized what he said and so did Rachel.

"Hmm, what was that Conan? I get fat and I'll never get a what?"Lina asked in her oh so threatening way until her phone rang. "Oh, it's...K-K-K-K, I can't even say his name and I'm just not going to answer at all. So ha."  
Lina's phone just kept ringing and ringing and ringing until she picked it up. "Oh for goodness sakes, stop calling me Kaito!"yelled Lina while she talked on the phone.

"Hey is that anyway to talk to your boyfriend?"

"Oh,oh,oh Mr., when did you become my boyfriend!"

"You said it yourself Girlfriend."

"Don't call me that and it was a lie, so goodbye!"

Rachel and Conan were sad that conversation was over, they wanted to know who claimed to be her new boyfriend, boy was this going to be fun.

"So Lina."

"Yes Rachel, what is it?"

Rachel and Conan sat both sides next to Lina and asked her a question which she was not so fond of. "Who was on the phone Lina?"

"N-no one t-that you t-two k-know, h-he's j-just a w-weird g-guy I know,no need to get so excited"said Lina madly blushing.

"Are you sure, you know I can always ask Dr. Agasa to track the number and find out who the guy is Lina."

Lina's eye's widened. "You wouldn't!"

Conan smirked. "You know I would Lina."

"Why do people love my love life so much! Also the guy was.. was.. was..I can't say it!"

Now it was Rachel's turn to get information out of Lina. She definitely knew how. Rachel's known Lina for a longtime, pretty much since they were kids.

"Well since it was no one I guess, he's probably not hot."

"Kaito hot, not one bit. But he's sorta cute I think."

"Would this 'Kaito' be someone you'd ever in your life Lina ever go out with!" Rachel said looking straight into Lina's face.

"Hmm, me ever be his? I'd barf if he'd actually win me over. You know he's doing this little bet that he said that he can make me fall in love with him, yuck!" Lina said with disgust.

"Does he like anyone Lina?"

"Ya, ya he does, I think it's Aoko. Since they're childhood friends, like you and bro said Lina winking. "They probably like each other and think the other likes someone else, like you and bro."

"O-oh who says that I like Jimmy, I never said that" said Rachel.

"Rachel you're blushing, it's prove enough, get over it" said Lina.

"Well if you like him then tell us Lina" Rachel said convincingly.

"Well I tell when it's the day you and bro get together!"

Rachel's and Conan's heads fell and she was mind reader, considering their situation, it seems it would be impossible.

"Aw, don't worry guys, it's super possible that you and bro will get together I know it for sure" Lina said with a wink. "Anyways let's eat!"

"Alright, let's eat then."

* * *

**Later...**

"That was a good dinner right Bro?"

"Hmm, Rachel makes good food."

"You're staying night and for like the next few days right?"

"Yup, I have to make sure you don't run away or do something stupid and burn down the house."

"Hey, when I burned that cake it was an accident. Why are you still holding that against me?"

"Well, I did really want eat that cake but you did burn it."

"Argg, fine, fine I'll make you a new one! Then Lina remembered about Ari. Oh shoot, I've gotta feed Ari!" Then she started running fast as she could.

"Wait up Lina!"

"WAIT FOR ME ARIANNA! I'M SORRY THAT I FORGOT TO FEED YOU!" Lina yelled like a lunatic while running to the house.

_She screams like a lunatic, just because she forgot to feed Ari? I can't believe we're related at all _thought Conan trying to catch up to Lina. "Wait up woman! You're running to fast!"

"I-I'm here, Ari where are you, it's time to eat girl. Ah here you are under the table again. Come on let's make you some food girl."

When Conan got to the house he say Lina eating some chocolate*hershey bar* and Ari was eating her dinner.

"L-Lina, you're a lunatic when you freak out about things you forget to do and now you're eating chocolate!"

"Ease up Bro, it's alright. I fed her and I heart chocolate, End of Story." Lina said and Conan just sighed.

* * *

**Next Day**

"Yuck, it's Sunday."

"Why do you still hate Sundays?"

"Because I do."

"I suppose you still hate Mondays, Tuesdays and Wednesdays as well."

"Yes and aren't I glad I'm done with school."

"Yup, you're lucky."

"Hey, I just a got a brilliant idea Bro!"

"Better not be about me and Rachel."

"..."

"Hello what's your idea?"

"Why don't we make something special for Rachel and write that's from you and that you really miss Rachel and wait to see her again!"

"..."

"C'mon it's a good idea and she'll know that you care about her."

"..."

"Bro if you don't do this, she'll probably choose some other guy over you."

"..."

"Fine, fine then I'll do it myself and I betcha she'll appreciate that you've actually been living with her all this time and you were shrunk by The Black Organization.

"EHH!"

"So you gonna help are not?"

"I'm on it." Conan sighed.

"Super! Let's do this."

So then Lina and Conan made Rachel's favorite desserts, sweets, cookies, and a special card telling her how much Jimmy misses her and can't wait to see her again. The whole day they worked on the gift for Rachel. At 8:00, they delivered it and ran as quick as they could so Rachel didn't see them.

* * *

"Hello anyone here? Huh what's this. It's for me?"

_Dear Rachel,_

_Hey Rachel, it's me Jimmy. I miss you and can't wait to see you again! And did you know  
Lina's coming home! I'm so pyshed! And here are somethings that I think you'll like or  
mostly love. I'm always thinking of you Rachel. Can't wait to see you in person!_

_Love Jimmy,_

"Oh Jimmy thanks, where ever you are thank you" Rachel said with a smile. And I miss you too a lot. Come home soon Jimmy."

Lina and Conan were watching from afar. "I told you she'd like it and you doubted me. Right Ari?" Ari simply nodded.

"I guess you were actually right."

"Told you sooo! Ah it feels good to be ne Ari?" Ari nodded.

"She's like the Queen of Weird people" said Conan sighing. _But at least what she did for me was sweet. Thanks Lina and thanks for coming back home._

* * *

New chapter and new writing style and please review!


	6. Family Day and the Crystal Gem

**Meet my Fire Angel Sister**

* * *

**Narrator-"It's been a few weeks since Lina been back and it seems like if she never left."**

"Lina, wake up" Conan said groggy.

"Ten more minutes Bro, then I'll wake up."

"Lina you said you were coming to 'Meet one of my Family Members Day' at school today!"

"Ya, ya just 5 more minutes."

"Fine I guess I'll just go eat that special Strawberry Vanilla Cake that was sent today" said Conan smirking knowing her next reaction.

"I'm up! I'm going! Save me some cakeee!"

Conan laughed. "It works always the time. She can never resist sweets."

"ARIANNA GET UP WE"RE GOING TO CONAN'S SCHOOL! DO NOT GIVE ME THAT TONE! LET'S GO ARIANNA!"

Conan sighed."Like I said before, she's the Queen of Weird People.

* * *

"C'mon Lina we're almost gonna be late!"

"Boy let me find my awesome flaming skateboard! I can't find it!"

"Check under the couch!"

"WHY!"

Conan smirked and pushed her skateboard from under the couch.

"O-oh l-let's go then. C'mon Ari and Conan."

"Just don't make a fool of yourself Lina at my school" Conan said while snickering.

"You'll be happy if I even show up because I may ditch you Bro."

Conn's mouth fell and said, "I'm sorry! Please come!"

"Don't worry I'll come but you'll owe me some Strawberry Vanilla Cake!"

Conan sighed. "Fine ok Lina."

* * *

**At Conan's School**

**"Thank you all for coming today! It is an honor to see how many family members came today! **said the Prinicpal. **I hope everyone here will have fun today! Enjoy your day everyone!"**

"This day better as _fun _as you described it Bro or Ari and I are ditching and you'll be all alone."

Conan sweatdropped. "D-don't worry Lina it's fun, Rachel said it was!"

"Fine but I swear I feel like I'm going to see someone who I don't want to see" said Lina grabbing her arms.

"Is it-" Conan didn't get to finish his sentence because Lina stopped him and gave him a deadly tone.

"Not even!"

"S-sorry!"

"Conan!"

Lina and Conan turned around and saw Amy, Mitch, George and Vi. "Hey guys!"

"Hi Conan! What's up? Who'd you bring?" asked George.

Lina felt like she was a shadow and thought this. _Does this kid not see ME? Or What!_

"I brought my very distant relative Linnessa Piper Kudo. She's the younger sister of Jimmy that ran away!" said Conan pointing at Lina.

Lina sweatdropped and hit Conan on the head with a vein popping out. "Dear Conan don't announce me like that and my name_ is _Lina! And this is my ferret Arianna, Ari for short. Wanna pet her?"

"YES!" Lina sweatdropped and thought this. _Kids these days get excited too quickly._

"So kids who'd you bring today?"

I brought my Aunt, Aunt Lily!" George said.

"I brought my mom" said Mitch.

"And I brought my cousin Aaron!" Amy said.

"Doc came with me" said Vi.

Lina freaked a little a bit and thought, _N__ot that Aaron right? He's been beaten up by Kaito and Bro! Just don't let-_"Amy where are you!"

"Ah it's him! Hid me Conan!"

"Who are you talking about?"

"Remember the guy I dated three years ago?"

"Um, no."

Lina sighed. "He was two whole inches shorter than ME! And you personally beat him up! And now I'm gonna go get some drinks!"

"Lina wait!" Conan sighed.

"Hey Aaron meet Conan!"

"Ok Amy! So you're the short brainy kid Amy's always talking about? Conan right?"

Conan nodded and Amy blushed.

"Well I can't see why she likes you so much, you're super duper short and you're probably not that smart."

When Conan was about to answer Lina interrupted and spoke. "Hey Aaron, you can't talk bad about Conan or you'll get a personal beating from me for insulting him." Lina said glaring at Aaron.

* * *

Aaron gulped a bit but spoke."Well, well if it isn't Lina, haven't seen you since after our little meeting."

Lina flipped her hair and said. "Didn't I tell you to leave me alone? I don't want to get back together."

Then Conan spoke up. "Leave Lina alone and I am smart!" Lina put her hand on Conan's head signaling him to leave the fight to her.

"Really what are you gonna do little man?" Aaron taunted.

Conan groaned and said, "Why does everyone like to call me little man?"

"Guys can you give these things to Dr. Agasa?" Lina asked pointing a few bags.

"Ok Lina we're on! Let's go Junior Detective Team! OK!"

"Now what is it you what!" hissed Lina.

"Calm done lizard."

Lina twitched when he called her a lizard.

"For your information I am a Fire Breathing Dragon that doesn't want any business with you so go away!" Lina said walking away.

"Lina wait, I-I want to apologize." Lina turned around and looked at him with disbelief written all over her face.

"What?"

"What I did three years ago was really unacceptable."

"You're darn right it was, trying to seduce me in an alley."

"You were the best thing that happened to my life. You taught me so much. You shared apart of your life with me and I abused it."

"You sure did and broke apart of my heart because I thought you were different than the other guys I've met. I thought you'd be like my brother Jimmy. A sweet, caring guys who's protective and understands you. But I was wrong after three months into our relationship. Jimmy and uh..Kaito were right, never just assume, learn about the person a whole lot better. I didn't really do that. So the flop was on me really."

"Lina I'm really sorry, I just wanted to prove to these guys I could get a girl but in the end I still lost because the look on your brother's and friend's face scared the hell outta me."

"I know."

"No, you don't really." Aaron said while looking down.

"Eh?"

"What I mean is that your brother gave me glare/beating saying if you ever hurt or make her cry again I won't spare you at all. Then your friend Kaito's was like that too but a bit different like when guy likes a girl but she has a boyfriend and the guy and girl are best frie-"then Lina interrupted.

"I'm not following, what was different about Kaito's beating?"

Aaron sighed a bit."That the guy may like-like you and he gave me a beating saying ever hurt my girl again you'll disappear, never to be seen again." Lina was madly blushing at that point then started laughing.

"Ahaha!Kaito likes our childhood friend Aoko not me, ahaha!"

"Well Lina it seems that he may like you a lot, so see you around."

"Bye Aaron and psh Kaito liking me? Fat Chance right?"

Lina's thoughts of Kaito  
_**See I told you I could get you to like me! Ahaha, but I like Aoko, so later Lina!**_

"I hate you KAITO! GO AWAY!" Then Lina walked away trying to get Kaito out of her head and Conan heard what Aaron told her and said this. "Like I said Ari, she really is the Queen of Weird people and needs someone to talk to her problems about." Ari nodded.

"I HEARD THAT CONAN!"

"Geez, I swear she can hear everything." Ari nodded and rubbed against Conan's face.

'HEY, I HEARD THAT TOO!"

Conan smirked and said, "See what I mean."

* * *

**Later...**

I'm so tired Bro, where's the Strawberry Vanilla Cake? I want some."

"Lina why do you o-"

Lina glared at Conan then said."I mostly certainly do not only thing abo-***RING*RING***

"Hey it's Piper, whose calling?"

"Lina, it's me Sara, I just got what you wanted me to test."

"A-are you kidding! I sent that like a few weeks ago!"

"Chill Lina I'll work on it but there's something really big that you'll probably start crying Leen."

"What is it Sara?"

"The Crystal Gem is going to be on display on this Friday at StarNights and..."

"S-Sara..and what?"Lina asked.

"The seal wasn't finished!"Lilya sang playfully.

"..."Silent tears rolled down Lina's face.

"Leen are you still there? Are you crying? Lilya you made Leen cry!"

"WAAH! I'M SO SORRY PIPES FORGIVE ME!"

"It's ok guys, where's Luna I wanna talk to her and how did the gem get taken away?" Lina said with tears still rolling down.

"Leen it was taken when we still trying to everlock the seal. Here's Luna, Leen."

"Linnessa we didn't finish sealing because those god forsaken guards said we couldn't study them anymore and it's almost time to be displayed" explained Luna.

"So all I have to do is to finish sealing it?" Lina asked.

"No, it's to late for that now, it's either you fully destroy it Linnessa or he comes out and you destroy him." Luna said with dread in her voice.

Even more silent tears fell from Lina's face. Disgusting memories of that horrid man just keep flowing in, eventually Lina stopped crying and finally spoke. "Is anyone else after the Crystal, Luna?"

"Yes it's the Phantom Thief Child, the one that can't get enough of you Linnessa."

"Yes Luna it's true, I am really irresistible, even to 3rd rate Thieves."

"Linnessa if you're going through with this, be careful and be on guard! And stay safe."

"Thank you Luna and Mom doesn't know the fights' over for now right?"

"She doesn't and nor does Alissia, thank goodness or your Mother would know instantly."

"Ya I know, so when is it arriving at StarNights, Luna?"

"Hmm...Thursday, a bit before Midnight I believe."

"Alright then I'm on it Luna." Then Lina shut her cell. _Oh what am I going to do?_ Lina thought hopelessly.

* * *

Conan's Pov

"I heard Lina talking to her friends and the last few parts seemed as she was crying I'd better check on her."

...

"Lina are you ok?"

"I'm fine and you're not going not going to school on Friday or tomorrow" she said quite harshly.

"Why? What's going on Lina?"

"Not much except that an idiot is going to try to take over the world and cape boy is after the Crystal Gem that holds that crazy idiot."

"Huh?"

Lina shook her head in frustration."A crazy powerful guy from my past is going to try take over the world again unless we destroy the Crystal Gem. Understandable enough?"

I told her yes and I was still worried because she looked like she was crying and was going to cry once again. "Lina don't worry" I told her. "We will solve this no matter what!" I told her keeping her a thumbs up and she smiled.

"Thank you bro, I can always count on you." She said while hugging me and I sensed that whoever this pyscho power loving idiot was, she hated and feared him with her life.


	7. StarNights and A broken rosary

**Meet my Fire Angel Sister**

**Recap**

_"Thank you bro, I can always count on you." She said while hugging me and I sensed that whoever this psycho power loving idiot was, she hated and feared him with her life._

* * *

"OK Bro, we need a plan, any ideas?"

Conan thought for a minute then spoke."Hey why don't we get Richard on the job and the police so then your part can go smoother."

"..."

"Um, Lina? Earth to Lina are you there.?"

Lina smiled devilishly then said."Bro it's actually perfect, if we can convince them to help then maybe, just maybe I won't have to destroy the Crystal, even though the consequences, it just might work."

Conan stared at Lina then spoke."So we're going through with this right?"

"Definitely! And if Richard does help we can help his image a bit."

"How Lina?"

"Saying he was super close in catching Kid but saved a kid or something."

"He'll surely like it."

Then Lina pointed to the door, got her purse and said."Bro and Ari let's go with the wind and go Richard's office!"

Conan sweatdropped."Y-ya we're on it Lina, I mean Queen of Weird People."

Lina felt a vein pop but she let it go. "I'm not even going to comment, let's just go."

* * *

"Ok Bro do you think Richard will accept it?"

"We have to try."

Lina took a deep breath and said."Ok let's go and ask." Conan nodded.

Lina and Conan walked up and they reached the office Lina knocked like a bazillion times since she was really nervous.

"I'm coming, please wait!" yelled Rachel. Then she opened the door and saw Lina and Conan.

"Hey Rachel, isRichardhome?Ineedhishelponsomethingreally,reallyimportant!"Lina said in one breath.

"Huh?" said Rachel. "Lina and Conan come in and could you repeat what you said Lina?" Lina nodded.

"Rachel who is it?"

"Dad it's Conan and Lina."

"Okay."

Lina took another deep breath and spoke normally. "Hey Richard we need your help."

"What? What do you need help in?"

"Tomorrow is Thursday and The Crystal Gem is arriving before Midnight and Kid is after it and they don't know so we need to keep it safe from Kid and another person named Dimitry." Lina hissed at the guy's name.

_That must be the psycho power guy Lina fears and hates. Poor Lina _thought Conan.

"So can you and the police help? My friend's dad has tried catching Kid but has failed a bunch of times. Maybe you'll catch him and you'll be like number one or something."

"Sure Lina sounds interesting and me being number one would be fantastic and catching Kid before those cops? I'd be the best!"

Lina, Conan and Rachel sweatdropped and looked at each other. "Well at least he agreed" said Lina.

"Alright I'll take this down to the station and tomorrow night we'll do this!"

"YA!"

* * *

While Richard went to the station, Lina and company went to StarNights but refused any help from them.

"Young lady I am telling you that we don't need your help!"

Lina and the Curator were talking for ten minutes and the Curator just kept refusing help.

"You'll be sorry, Kid is going to steal it, I know because I know Angel Rose!"

"Psh posh, I don't care you're probably lying to get some cash outta me."

"Fine then, turn on your TV sir."

"Hmph, fine.

**Live News Today**

**Just in today we've got word that Phantom Thief Kid is going to steal The Crystal Gem from StarNights tomorrow night when it's going to be shipped near Midnight but lucky The Detective Moore Agency and the Police are on it. Thank Goodness.**

The Curator sweatdropped and turned around to see Lina smirking. "Y-you were right, but how?"

Lina flipped her hair and said."Like I said, I know Angel Rose and her group, they know what's going on. Soo, are you going to accept our help or not?"

"S-sure! We need your help."

"We'll be here before Midnight tomorrow, so be careful with the package."

"Y-yes, we will."

* * *

"Lina, what are going to do exactly?" Rachel asked.

"Well in the Crystal, there is a guy in the seal, but not fully, so we need to stop him from escaping when someone activates the seal."

"Sound easier than done Lina" said Conan.

"I know b-***BOOM***

"Watch it young lady!"

"Ow, that guy on the bike didn't even say sorry to me."

"Lina, did he hurt you anyway badly?"

"No Conan, but my arm hurt and leg and I think" Lina's eyes widened. "I-It can't be..."

"What?"Rachel asked franticly.

"T-that guy broke my Transformation Rosary, I-i won't be able to t-transform anymore until Sara and the others fix it." said Lina with tears falling out.

"Come on Lina, we've got to get you to the clinic and fast." said Rachel.

"Ok, let's go."

Later at the Clinic...

"Lina, your arm is badly bruised but your leg isn't that bad. You'll still be able to walk but it'll sting." said the Doctor.

"Thank you Dr. Ana, we'll be going now" said Rachel.

"Rachel also apply ice on her leg and arm, the swelling will go down."

"Ok, later Dr. Ana."

* * *

"I can't believe it broke, now I can't transform now."

"It's ok Lina, you can still use your powers right?"

"Thank goodness yes but I can't use them in front of Civilians Conan, what am I gonna do?"

"I don't know but sent your Rosary to your friends and we'll sure think of something."

Then Rachel spoke up. "Wait, you still have your bow and arrow right?"

"Yes, but why?"

"Maybe you can send your powers through your arrow with you like dressed up or something."

"Rachel you're a genius! If I dress up, then no one will know it's me! It's perfect!"

"I know and let's see if my dad's back yet."

"See guys we're always a step ahead!"

"You still say that Lina?"Conan asked because that's like Lina's motto. Saying they're always a step ahead of the other group.

"I do and we are a step ahead."

* * *

**With Richard...**

"So you still want to come, even though you're injured Lina?" Richard asked her after they told him what had happened.

"Yes! I'm not letting Dimitry get away from me this time!"

"Also who is this Dimitry fellow, come to think of it I don't think I've heard of a thief named Dimitry."

Lina freaked a bit but then got an idea. "Richard the reason you've never hurt of him because he usually goes after all the hotshots and most of them get amnesia, but remember everything except him and he's replaced with The Dark Knight. So you'd better watch out, you might be next."

"Well he won't get me! I'll put him in jail first and then we'll see what he does. Ahaha!"

"Ya, ya so Rachel and Conan are still coming right?" Lina asked staring right at Richard.

"Well, um..yes, it would be good to have them since you know this 'Dimitry' but be careful."

"Thanks Richard and we will, so we'll be back in two hours later!"

"Bye kids."

* * *

"Ok guys, we need to send my Transformation Rosary to my friends and we also need to buy me costume." Lina told Rachel and Conan. Conan thought of one of the most ridiculous costumes and Lina saw the look on Conan's face and his him on the head.

"Ow what was that for Lina."

"Dear Conan, don't you dare to even suggest that I wear the costume you're thinking of."

"Conan! How could you" scolded Rachel.

"I'm sorry!" _Is she a mind reader or what?_ thought Conan.

Lina sighed and said. "Dear Conan, I am not a mind reader. Why does everyone think I am even though I not?" Lina said throwing her hands in the air.

Conan sweatdropped and then got an idea and smirked. "Hey Lina, is that Mom and Dad?"

"M-m-m-m-m-mom? Run for it! She's gonna murder me!"

Conan started laughing and Rachel giggled. "Wait, which direction did Lina run to Conan?"

"I don't know, but she's really scared of mom." Conan said while laughing.

"Geez Conan, now it's going to be difficult to find Lina " Rachel said while sighing.

"Rachel, I don't think so, just listen."

"Huh?"

"ARIANNA WE'RE LEAVING OR MOM'S GONNA MURDER US! LET'S GO ARIANNA! WE'RE HOPPING ON THE NEXT TRAIN TO THE ANTARCTIC!"

"C-Conan, I-I t-think s-she actually believed it, we'd better go tell her you were joking." Rachel said.

"I can't believe she believed it. But you have to admit it Rachel it was pretty funny wasn't it?"

"It was but she freaking out now, it's go-"

"PEOPLE RUN THE MAD ANGEL CELESTE IS COMING RUN!" Lina yelled like a manic when she ran past Rachel and Conan.

"Whose the Mad Angel Celeste, Conan?" Rachel asked while she sweatdropped.

"No clue" said Conan who also sweatdropped.


	8. Jealousy and Dimitry

**Meet my Fire Angel Sister**

**Recap**

_"Just in today we've got word that Phantom Thief Kid is going to steal The Crystal Gem from StarNights tomorrow night when it's going to be shipped near Midnight but lucky The Detective Moore Agency and the Police are on it. Thank Goodness."- News Reporter._

_The Curator sweatdropped and turned around to see Lina smirking. "Y-you were right, but how?"_

_Lina flipped her hair and said."Like I said, I know Angel Rose and her group, they know what's going on. Soo, are you going to accept our help or not?"_

_"S-sure! We need your help."_

_"We'll be here before Midnight tomorrow, so be careful with the package."_

_"Y-yes, we will." _-_StarNights_

* * *

_"Lina you alright?"_

_"No Conan, but my arm hurt and leg and I think" Lina's eyes widened. "I-It can't be..."_

_"What?"Rachel asked franticly._

_"T-that guy broke my Transformation Rosary, I-i won't be able to t-transform anymore until Sara and the others fix it." said Lina with tears falling out. _-_Broken Rosary_

* * *

"Lina! Mom's not here!" Conan said yelling. "I was joking!"

Lina stopped and gave Conan a death glare and said. "Boy..do you know how dangerous Angel Celeste is? She can knock you unconscious with a milk carton or a single touch. Joking about her is calling your murder."

"B-but w-who's A-angel Celeste?" Conan said scared outta his wits.

Lina gave him another death glare and said. "You really don't want to know."

"Ok."

"Conan, you really pissed her off." said Rachel.

"I know, but how?"

* * *

**At night**

"Bye Rachel, sucks that we couldn't find the perfect costume. We wasted the day." said Lina.

"It's ok. Also it was fun to be with you again after for so long. Later guys tomorrow!"

"Later Rachel!"

"So Lina, who really is Angel Celeste?" Conan asked again.

Lina sighed and. "She's my mom. She's special."

Conan was confused, were they not related or what? "Are we not related or what?"

Lina smiled. "Just ask Mom, she could explain this situation much better than me."

"Um ok then, good night Lina."

"Good night Bro."

_I finally get to have my revenge tomorrow! Ahaha! I'll be victorious!_ thought Conan with an evil smirk that didn't go unnoticed by Lina.

Then Lina smacked Conan on his poor little head."Bro, you better not be thinking of getting some kind of ridiculous revenge on me."

Conan rubbed his head and said. "Of course not Lina, that'd be really stupid you know."

Lina eyed Conan suspiciously. "Well, you better not and good night bro."

"Night Lina."_ I swear she's a mind reader, I swear she is. And who is Angel Celeste and more importantly, are we even related? And why should I ask mom? Maybe I should, I may get some answers. _thought Conan.

* * *

**Next Day**

Conan got up early because he forget that he wasn't going to school until he saw Lina on the couch sleeping and Ari wasn't insight.

_What's Lina doing here? I'd better wake her up or I'll be late._ thought Conan. "Lina wake up, come wake up! I'm going to be late!"

Then Lina's hand went up and lit on fire and Conan freaked out a little. "Leave me alone or I'll murder you." said Lina in a sleepy dangerous way.

"But w-what about school?"

"..._..._..._..._..."

"L-Lina?" _What should I do?...Perfect idea! This will wake her up! Revenge time! Ahaha! _Conan went into the kitchen and filled up a glass of water. Then guess what he did, he poured it on Lina and guess what happened.

"OH MY SPARKS! What the hell KAITO! I'M GOING TO MURDER YOU!" Lina yelled, then she heard Conan. "Eh? Bro?"

"Th-aha-at was hil-haha-ari-haha-ous! It was the fun-haha-niest th-haha-ing haha ev-haha-er haha!" Conan said laughing so hard.

Lina sweatdropped and looked at him with a confused face, then she understood."Bro, did you spill water on me?" Lina said angrily.

"It was really funny! Ahaha" said Conan laughing.

"You'll be missed Bro, I'm sure Rachel and Mom and everyone else will understand. I'll start the arrangements for your funeral. You'll be missed."

"W-what?"

"You heard me."

"Y-you c-can't be serious. Y-you're joking right."

"Maybe, maybe not. It depends on why you rudely woke me up."

Conan gulped and spoke. "F-for school Lina. I'm gonna be late."

"Bro, you're not going to school today or tomorrow, didn't you remember what I told you?"

"N-no, I forgot."

"Also, I know how Kid's gonna steal the gem by the way."

Conan's eyes widened and said. "No way, are you sure? How do you know? Did you stalk him?"

Lina sweatdropped and said. "NO! I didn't stalk him! I don't stalk people and if I did, it certainly wouldn't be him!"

"So why is Kid going as himself? I don't get it."

"Simple, the police think he's going to disguise himself and Kid knows that soo, it's easier for Kid get the gem if he goes as himself. Easy access without being having a master plan to get in without being caught."

"Hmm..that's pretty smart, but wait. How's he going to get the gem if everyone is going to see it and with the police around?"

Lina thought for a moment. "He's a unique thief but I had a feeling he's going to tamper with the security system and use the roof as a get away but I'm not that sure."

"You're right, he may use a simple way and leave the police thinking that he's going to do something really complicated. I think he's got them rounded up around his finger. But there's no such thing as a perfect crime, there's bound to be a flaw, but what?"

"So got a plan to take this loser thief down bro?" Lina asked with a smirk.

"Definitely, he's not getting away this time. He's not going to the victorious one this time, we'll be the victorious ones." Conan said with a smirk.

"Yes! We're taking this loser down!"

* * *

**With Kaito**

_Hmm, should as go as myself? It'd be easier and Aoko does have that spare ticket and I have a feeling that Lina's going to be there. I wonder if she'll try to stop me. _thought Kaito. _If she does I'll just hit her sensitive spot and she'll back down, also how to make her fall for me? Hmm..that should wait for awhile._

"Kaito honey! Your friend wants to talk to you!"

"Thanks mom!"

"Hello, this is Kaito."

"Yes, I know it's you Cat-face."

"L-Lina! Why the hell are you calling me! Did you fall for me already and wanted to hear my voice." said Kaito smirking.

"No. I was wondering if you could watch Ari but with that remark, I really shouldn't have called you in the first place."

"Well _thanks for asking,_ but Aoko and I are going somewhere. So I can't take care of your furball anyways."

"Well Ferret-hater, I see you finally got guts to ask out Aoko. So where you taking her?"

Kaito smirked big time. "Someone jealous?"

Lina snorted and said. 'Why would I be jealous, no need for me to be jealous."

"Well don't you remember our bet?"

"Why would I steal one of guys' my friend's crushing on? That's ridic and why would I ever fall for you? That makes me want to rip out my beautiful long hair and I'd go crazy. So..later Kaito."

"Lina..are you alright?"

"Later..I have to be somewhere. Arianna, let's go. Don't wanna be late and sorry for interrupting you..Kaito."

_**Ding-Ding-Ding-Ding**_

Kaito layed back on his bed and thought about Lina. _Lina, did I upset..you? Were you jealous?_ At that thought Kaito proudly smirked and congratulated him on his success. "I totally rock!"

* * *

"That idiot! Who does he think he is huh? I hate him! I should've never asked him in the first place!" Lina was currently in her room, destroying her wall with her punches. "Why didn't Aoko tell me? Why didn't that idiot either! Sparks, I'm so frustrated! Why do I feel like this!"

_I can't be jealous right? How could I? I didn't fall for that idiot! _thought Lina and crossed her arms over her chest._ Impossible, why the hell do I think I'm jealous! I think I'm just taking this a bit far._

"Lina, c'mon we're going!"

_Thank goodness, I would've murdered myself if I keep thinking about this. _"Coming Bro!"

"So, who'd you call Lina?"

"The one who wants to be murdered my me. That's who, come on Ari let's drop you off at Doc's place." _Someone refused her something probably _said a familiar voice in Lina's head.

Then Conan shivered because of Lina's tone and what she said. "I take it that he refused you something because of someone?"

Lina stopped. "How..?" _Did I just hear bro's thoughts?_

Conan smirked and was surprised that he was actually right. "I was..right?"

"Is it..possible..that mom was right? That you'd gained it later since you didn't show early signs like how I did."

Conan looked at Lina with a confused face. "What do you mean?"

"Nothing at all, just ignore what I said. It's just rubbish Bro."

"Ok then, you can tell me later if you like."

"Sure Bro. C'mon we've gotta drop of Ari at Doc's."

"Yes, yes, Vi'll will take good care of Ari. So don't worry so much."

"Oh I'm not worried, Ari's the one whose worried." said Lina laughing a bit.

"Why...?"

"Something about me destroying a building, something like that."

"I think we should be worried. You nearly destroyed our kitchen."

"Hey! That was three years ago!"

"Not that long ago."

"BRO!"

* * *

**At Richard's office**

"Are you sure Lina? Do you really think he's thinking of something this simple?" Richard asked.

"Yes, I'm positive. I think he's going to use it for easy access and so he doesn't seem suspicious."

"Lina's right, I think that he's going to pretend that he got lost and stumble onto the security room and knock out the guards and the system. Then he'll steal the gem and possibly use a rope to get to the roof and then escape. Since there's a lot and I mean a lot of stairs, he's got an advantage. So we need someone to be up there. Lina has already volunteered to be on the roof."

_Did Conan come up with all that?_ thought Rachel.

"The papers you gave Richard really helped. Jimmy was really surprised you had all those papers. With them you practically can stop Kid!"

"Jimmy Kudo really said that?" Richard asked surprised.

"Yup, Bro was really impressed. He said that you'd probably catch Kid in one try and my friend's dad whose been trying to catch Kid, has failed multiple times!"

"Well then, tonight we're ending Kid's reign of being the most wanted thief!"

"Yay!"

* * *

**At night at StarNightz**

"Geez, can this human traffic get even worser?" groaned Kaito.

"Chill out Kaito. I'll get us some food, there's a food cart over there." said Aoko.

"Ok, get me a soda and a burger."

"Ok then and save our spot!"

"Ya, I will."

"Hurry up!"

"I am b-***BOOM***, ow I'm so sorry."

"It's ok, did I hu-Lina?"

Lina looked up and said. "Kaito? What are you doing he-don't tell me this is where you and Aoko are having your date?"

"Ya and why are you here?"

"To murder someone obviously." mumbled Lina.

"What was that? Checking up on me because you're jealous and have fallen for me?" Kaito asked while smirking.

"Ye-wait what?_! _I'm here because I'm on special police duty! And I AM not JEALOUS! Get that through your thick head!" hissed Lina.

"Lina hurry up! We're already late as it is!" called Conan who was moving farther away.

"I'm coming! Just wait for me! Later weirdo."

"Later Lina." said Kaito smirking._ She's definitely jealous. I can tell. _"What Lina!" said Kaito noticing something off about Lina.

"What is it! I'm late! I've gotta go!"

"Just give me two minutes!"

"Alright, wait then." said Lina grabbing out her phone. "Hey Conan, are you guys in yet? Not yet? Why, what's happening? Oh, so we have to wait 10 minutes? That sucks, ok I'll be there in like 5. So wait for me, I'm talking to a few of my friends. Ok, ok, I won't be late, promise. Thanks! So what do you need Kaito?"

"What happened to your arm and leg?"

"How can you see the bandages! It's dark!"

"I'll ask again, what happened to you!"

"None of your business and why do you care Cat-face?" said Lina crossing her arms.

Kaito grabbed one of Lina's arm and asked the same question again. "I said what happened to you! And I do care because you are one of my best, well good friends even though we annoy each other and I** do **care. So what happened?"

"Kaito..." said Lina with a small blush and then looked down. "Some guy on a bike ran me down and hurt my leg and arm."_ And my transformation rosary...and thanks to him I can't transform!_

"Ok then, when did this happen?"

"Yesterday, wait are you asking me this? So you can win the bet huh?"

"Wa-"

"You are! I hate you!" And with that Lina stomped off.

"Lina wait..I wasn't trying to..win you." Kaito sighed and turned around and thought about Lina. _Lina, I was truly worried when I saw your injuries, can't we be..friends?_

"Kaito! I'm back!" said Aoko running to Kaito.

"Guess what Aoko?"

"What? Did you do something wrong?" Aoko asked and eyed Kaito.

"No, I saw Lina and apparently she thought we're going out now. Funny isn't it?"

"What? Lina knows I like that guy from the baseball team." said Aoko then she covered her mouth.

Kaito leaned in and eyed Aoko and said. "You're kidding right?"

_Lina was right! Kaito may secretly like me! What do I do? I like the guy from the baseball team_! thought Aoko, then an idea struck her. She slapped Kaito's side and said. "Ha, you totally fell for it!"

"Huh?" was all Kaito said.

"Lina said it would work and it did." said Aoko fake laughing.

"Woman, just what are you talking about!"

"Lina said if you want to know if a guy's jealous, just say a guy, that he doesn't like. Proven to work and it did. Oh, c'mon the line's finally moving." said Aoko still fake laughing. _He fell for it, I rock! And thank you Lina for the tips!_

* * *

"That idiot! Thinks he's so sly, asking about my injuries. He's going down!"

"Lina, over here!" said Rachel waving her hand.

"Here you guys, are we going in yet?"

"No and you're not late for once." said Conan.

"Really? Thanks for the feedback Conan." said Lina pinching Conan's cheeks again.

"Sorwy Wina." said Conan.

"Detective Moore and group may enter now." said the guard.

"Thank sir." said Richard.

"Wow, we're the first ones in!" said Lina. _I just hope I can stop him and then I don't have to deal with him in the future._

"Alright everyone let's get into our positions. Lina, if Kid does use the roof as an escape roof, try to cut him off and call us immediately." said Richard

"Gotta ya. I'll call if he does take that route."

"Conan, Rachel, go to the West security room. You'll see everything from there. Every security room there is here will be displayed there. So go there understand?"

"Yes, we're on it. Let's go Conan." said Rachel.

"Be careful guys."

Rachel and Conan nodded. "You too Lina." Lina also nodded.

* * *

**With Kaito**

"We're finally in. Aoko where's the bathroom, I've gotta go use it now."

"The sign says over there. I told not to drink so many sodas."

"No, I just feel a little sick. I was feeling a little sick at home. Maybe I shouldn't have come."

"C'mon Kaito, you said you would. But if you feel sick just give me a ring so I know, ok?"

"Ok Aoko. I'll be going to the bathroom then."_ She fell for it, now for my plan to start. Hmm, now which way? West..Security Room? Interesting! Wonder what I'll see here. Oh it's that brat and his friend. So they can see every security room, huh? Well soon they won't._ And then Kaito went to the bathroom and changed into The Phantom Thief Kid.

"Let's get this show are on the road, shall we."

Lina sensed something and called Conan immediately. "Bro, he's here! Get ready!"

"Ok Lina, we're on it! Rachel get ready."

"Ok Conan!"

* * *

_ So sorry Dimitry, but I'll be taking you down today and so sorry we can't play. But I want you gone, forever. _thought Lina

"Yes, he's in the lounge Dad, he's taking a left and he's in the Diamond Room!" Rachel was informing her dad where Kid was.

"Thanks Rachel, stay on and if he does anything funny, call immediately!"

"Got it Dad!"

"Rachel, something's happening to the Gem, look!" Conan said pointing to the Gem. It was glowing a dangerous red and blue color.

"Conan, call Lina. She probably knows what's happening to the Gem."

"Alright." Conan called Lina. "The gems glowing a red and blue color, what's happening?" Then Conan's eyes grew big. "Ok, we'll stay on guard and-ahhh!"

The room started shaking really bad. "C-Conan, grab a hold of me!"

"Ok, R-Rachel, what about L-Lina! She's also in danger."

"S-she'll be ok, I h-hope! Ahh, w-when is it g-going to stop s-shaking!"

"I do-don't know. Li-Lina said it was t-the Gem's fault. G-guy tra-trapped in-inside is try-trying to b-break fr-free!"

Then it stopped shaking. "Finally, I thought it'd never stop." said Conan.

"Conan look! Kid's on the move. I'm go-Oh no the lights!"

"Kid must've reached the Main power Source! Rachel call Richard and I'll call Lina!"

"Ok Conan!"

* * *

"Is it..safe now?" Lina asked herself. Lina was currently levitating, a move Luna taught her. She gently let her foot touch the ground. "It's not shaking anymore thank goodness. Better call Bro and ask if he and Rachel are alright."_** Ring-Ring**_

"Hello it's Lina."

"Hey Lina, you alright?"

"Yes Bro thankfully and how 'bout you and Rachel? You guys aren't hurt or anything right?"

"No, we're fine and the power been cut off so watch for Kid."

"Ok then, I'm on it Bro."

"Ok, we'll call if the power comes back on and call if you see Kid."

"Ya, ok then."

"I will stop him no matter what! I won't fail, I'll definitely stand up to him!" said Lina. "Huh?" Then she turned around to punch someone because she sensed their presences but someone caught her fist.

"Well, well, look who we have here. It's dear Lina. Is she here to stop me?" Kid said taunting Lina.

_Since when does he know my name? _"Hey, how do you know my name? I appreciate you knowing it but you're a thief and I don't like to socialize with thieves please."

Then Kid grabbed a strand of Lina's hair and guess what he did..he kissed it! Lina's eyes grew large. "I know your name because we've meet oh so many times." said Kid and then Lina shrieked like crazy.

"LET GO OF MY HAIR AND ME, YOU WEIRDO!" said Lina with a fierce blush on her face.

_Hmm...I should try that more often._ thought Kid while smirking.

"H-hand over the Gem or you'll be in serious danger."

"Why I should I?" Kid said taunting Lina.

"He's magical essence, it's getting stronger. Before he breaks free, give it to me now!"

"Who the hell are you referring to Ferret-lover?" said Kid not knowing what he said until Lina spoke.

"Ferret-lover? How..do you know that?"

"You have a ferret, so you're an obvious Ferret-lover." said Kid nervously trying to cover up his mistake.

"Well, that's true though..but you, it can't be."

Then a binding light appeared and Kid and Lina both looked away and Lina felt something that sent chills down her body. _No..I was too late. I-I can't believe it, I-I failed._

"Finally got out of that horrid Gem." said a familiar voice.

"Who the hell are you! And where's the Gem!" shouted Kid.

"Oh the Gem? Here it is." said the mysterious person.

"Give it to me then! I'm the one stealing it!"

"No way. I'm getting rid of this forever. Then it won't be able to trap me again if I throw it over. AHAHA, I'M BACK AND I'M READY FOR ACTION AGAIN!" said the mysterious man. "Here it goes." And he threw it over.

"NO!" shouted Kid.

"Hey, you shouldn't be throwing precious gems away y'know." said Lina and the Gem was safely floating into her arms.

The mysterious man smirked. "Well look how it is. It's Princess Linnessa, good to see you again." said the man walking over to Lina and Lina cringed when he called her full name and title.

"So, how've you been dear Princess?" he purred and walked around Lina.

"Fine Dimitry, it's been so lonely without you."

"I know, I've been waiting to see and hear you, dear princess. Can't wait to meet your brother, so he can approve us, y'know." said Dimitry and picking up a strand of Lina's hair and kissing it. As for Lina, she stood still motionless and her expression didn't say much expect for 'I HATE YOU DIMITRY BUT I HAVE TO STAND UP TO YOU!' Poor Lina and guess what Kid was thinking.

"My b-brother approve of u-us?" Lina stammered.

_What the hell is his problem! Acting like he knows Lina! And what does he mean of 'approve of us' what's his damn problem!_ Kid thought and was getting really pissed. _And get your filthy hands away from Lina!_

"Of course, so you and I can be one. You know as Earth people say, _married, husband and wife._"Dimitry purred into Lina's ear and Lina's eyes grew.

"I've had it! I've had enough of you! Get the hell away from me! Fire Wings Blast!"

"Ooo, my princess has gotten even more feisty. I like it. Bring it on."

"I don't care anymore! I've had it with you Dimitry! I want you to disappear forever! Flaming arrows!"

Dimitry smirked. "Same as your mother, Angel Celeste, but she was careful about not showing her powers to humans." he said pointing to Kid.

"Oops, forgot about you. Ok Kid, I'll spare you from going to jail, if you swear you won't tell anyone about my powers!"

"Ahaha! This is a doozy! Angel Rose begging people not tell others her identity! Ahaha!"

"L-Lina, you're Angel Rose?" Kid said a disappointed. They were friends right? Why didn't she tell him? Oh right, Lina doesn't like Kaito. They fight too much and Lina and Kid aren't the best of friends either.

"Ya, wait why would you care!"

"We're friends aren't we?" Kid said touching the back of his neck.

Lina just stared at Kid and then spoke. N-No, I told you, I don't socialize with thieves!"

"But you socialize with people like him!" Kid said pointing to Dimitry. C'mon Lina, you've gotta know better people to socialize with, you weirdo!"

"Stop talking to me as if you know me! Stop acting like Kaito!"

Dimitry was getting a little agitated and decided to interrupted their little conversion. "Well princess, can't wait to see how much stronger, but that can wait. Let me show you my new powers!"

"Not good, well better run." And with that Lina started running and Dimitry was attacking her with Darkness Waves.

"Who to call? Bro! Perfect!"

* * *

"Hello, it's Conan."

"Help me Bro! Ow, you idiot! Stop clinging to me!"

"Lina what's wrong! What's going on!"

"Well, I've got Kid. Well he's more like clinging to me. Watch out! Ow...! You idiot! I'll murder you!"

"Who else is there!"

"You know the psycho power loving dude?"

"Ya, what about him?"

"He..well...escaped from the Gem..."

"What! What about the Gem? Did it blow up!"

"No, no it didn't surprising. Lucky huh? Now the Museum can have it back."

"Call Richard or something. Bro do something! Noooo! Don't touch me!"

"LINA!"

_**Ding-Ding-Ding**_

"Conan what happened!_?_" What's going on!" Rachel asked franticly.

"Hurry call Richard and tell him Kid's on the roof and we've gotta go help Lina **now!"**

"The roof, it takes 20 minutes to get up there, will we make it?"

"If we keep on running, I think we will."

"Ok Conan, let's go and I'll call Dad!"

* * *

**What's going to happen to Lina! Also this was a really long chappy, maybe I shouldn't have added the recap and Dimitry who secretly like likes Lina. I'm being so mean to Lina. Also in my story Aoko doesn't like Kaito, she likes someone else. Their pairing reminds me too much of Jimmy and Rachel's and please review! Later!**


	9. Kid saves Lina, twice! Kisses and a call

**Meet my Fire Angel Sister**

**Recap**

_"Why would I steal one of guys' my friend's crushing on? That's ridic and why would I ever fall for you? That makes me want to rip out my beautiful long hair and I'd go crazy. So..later Kaito."_

_"Lina..are you alright?"_

_"Later..I have to be somewhere. Arianna, let's go. Don't wanna be late and sorry for interrupting you..Kaito."_

**_Ding-Ding-Ding-Ding_**

_Kaito layed back on his bed and thought about Lina. Lina, did I upset..you? Were you jealous? At that thought Kaito proudly smirked and congratulated him on his success. "I totally rock!"_

* * *

_The mysterious man smirked. "Well look how it is. It's Princess Linnessa, good to see you again." said the man walking over to Lina and Lina cringed when he called her full name and title._

_"So, how've you been dear Princess?" he purred and walked around Lina._

_"Fine Dimitry, it's been so lonely without you."_

* * *

"Ahh!" Lina was thrown to the air conditioner.

"Too easy Princess, c'mon give me more of a fight if you can!" said Dimitry taunting Lina.

_C'mon Lina, what are you doing! Fight back already! You usually take care of pest like him. So what's wrong with you!_ thought Kid. C'mon Lina beat him up! You usually beat people who annoy you in like five minutes! So hurry up!"

"I-I can't."

"Of course you can! I've seen you beat up guys twice his size!"

"How...do you know?"

"Well..um..I've followed you around to learn more about you." said Kid trying to sound convincing.

"So what are you? Some stalker?" asked Dimitry.

"For once I agree with y-you Dimitry."

Kid was shocked. "I-I'm not a stalker!"

"S-Sure, sure, Mr. Stalker, but thanks..for the pep talk." said Lina slightly blushing.

"Enough of this chit chat! Let's finish playing Princess!"

"No, I've had enough! It's my turn! Burning Souls!"

Dimitry dodged Lina's attack and said. "Waves of Dark Nights!"

"NO!" Lina yelled and was hit. She was now near the edge and it looked like she was going to fall.

_I've gotta help Lina, but how? Bingo, that's perfect!_ thought Kid. Then Kid shot some stage smoke and Dimitry was confused and Kid caught Lina before she fell and they both hid on the window cell.

"Goodness, where did this darn smoke come from! Hmm, wonder if Princess fell?" said Dimitry while smirking. "Looks like she did and Cape-boy left. And he said they were friends! Ahaha! He abandoned her! AHAHA!" said Dimitry walking away.

"It seems like he's gone, let's go." Kid whispered.

"Ok, let's go." Lina whispered back.

"Looks like that weirdo finally left!"

"That's cool." said Lina rubbing her arm. "Kid, why'd you help me? I don't understand."

"Like I said we're friends."

"Ya sure. Some friend I am. I can't even go without a fight from my friend Kaito. I feel like that he doesn't want to fight with me but we just end up fighting anyways. I just want us to be good friends with barely any fighting. But at least we sorta do."

Kid smiled, Lina appreciated their friendship. "Well this Kaito probably does value you as a friend. So try to make it work. I know you can, you don't easily give up."

"Easily give up huh? I just did. I'm such a loser, a failure! I can't believe I didn't stand up to Dimitry! I was so scared that he do the same trick to me again. Also to try controlling me again. I'm such a loser!"

Kid grabbed Lina and held her face and said. "Lina you are not a loser! You're powerful, I've seen Angel Rose, which is you in serious action beat down guys twice his size. You never back down from a fight even if you're scared. You go in and hope for the best! **SO** listen, you're awesome! You're a one of a kind! Do you understand!"

"Y-yes and thank you." Lina said and kissed Kid on the cheek. "You better go if you don't want to be caught. I'll saw Dimitry came and you got the chance to take off. So later."

"Later and I will see you again Beautiful! So wait for me!" said Kid taking off.

_Ahh, there she is. Princess was hiding with that loser of a human and let's play a bit more on last time!_ though Dimitry with a dark smile.

* * *

"Conan how much more stairs til we reach Lina!"

"I don't know but I'm guessing a lot look!' said Conan pointing up.

"Will we make it in time?"

"I don't know, but we've gotta hurry!"

"Let's go then Conan!"

"Ya!"

* * *

Lina was standing on the glass window, the sun roof. "Where's Dimitry?"

"Darkness Arrows!"

And with that a crack was made and then a hole and..Lina fell. "NO! AHHH!" Lina grabbed the edge of a board that was 10 feet under the sun roof. "Oh no, what am I going to do? Lina said while freaking out. "Dimitry...!" Lina growled his name.

"Later Princess, let's play more..if you survive! Ahaha!"

_That idiot! _"Mom what do I do? I can't summon my powers! That moron used his Shadow Knights on me and now I'm outta power." Lina said. "Mom what do I do! I don't want to die yet!" Lina yelled with tears coming out.

_Lina darling, remember there'll always be someone saving you. Your knight will always save you._

"My knight huh? Whose that mom?" Lina said while even more tears falling out. Then she felt her hand slipping. "Oh no. Please don't let gooo!" Lina's hand let go back then someone grabbed her hand and pulled her up.

"You ok?"

"Huh? Shouldn't I be falling to my death now?" Lina said because she didn't know who saved her.

"Nah, I saved you, you weirdo."

Then Lina opened her eyes and said. "Kid, you saved me?_!_

"Why wouldn't I. I said that we were friends, didn't I?"

Lina nodded. "But I don-"

"Well now you socialize with a thief, understand?"

Lina nodded again and said. "Thank you." With tears falling out. "I thought I was a goner. But you saved me."

"C'mon let's sit on those stairs." Kid said and jumped to the nearest stairs.

"I was so scared, I didn't know what to do!" Lina said while crying. Kid and Lina were sitting on the stairs and Kid was hugging Lina tightly and Lina's arms were around his middle and her head on his chest. "I don't know what to do anymore now!"

"It's ok, you're strong. You're different and with that you'll rise up to anything."

"LINA!"

"Conan! Rachel!"

"Are you ok? We saw you fall!" said Conan and Lina hugged Rachel and started crying again.

"Conan! Don't remind her. Lina who saved you?"

"Me obviously, if you didn't know." said Kid.

"Thank you, for saving Kid. But that won't keep you away from going to jail." said Conan.

Kid laughed and said. "I'll jet before they catch me. Also who sent Lina to fight that moron. He was beating Lina up." And with that Lina cried louder.

"Don't make her cry even more. Also it was her idea. I shouldn't have listened. She's scared of that guy, I should've said no in the first place. I know she has a hard time taking down things she's scared of." And again Lina cried louder and harder.

"Conan and Kid! You guys stop making her cry! You guys make her cry as much Jimmy does." Rachel said glaring at the two.

"Also where's her brother. I know she has one, but who is it?"

"Jimmy Kudo."

"HIM!" Then Kid mouthed. 'YOU!'

Conan nodded. "Yup, that's right. And on his behalf, thank you again."

"Kids!" yelled a familiar voice and Lina, Rachel, Conan, and Kid looked down to see who it was. Richard and the police. And Kid decided it was time to leave. "You aren't going anywhere!" said Richard putting a handcuff on Kid.

_Shit, I was caught._ thought Kid.

"You can't take Kid. Please Richard!" Lina said putting her hands around Kid's middle. "He didn't steal the Gem. I have it, here." Kid gasped and smiled and put his hands on Lina and guess what! Dimitry was still near by and saw everything and was thinking of taking down Kid.

"Lina, he's committed crimes, we've gotta take him in."

"No, he saved my life! Please!" Lina said with her eyes gleaming and Richard couldn't resist.

"Fine, you two can talk for 10 minutes."

"Ok, c'mon Kid!" Lina said taking Kid's arm and running. And Conan sighed.

_Don't tell me she's falling for a_ **_thief!_**_ Mom and Dad won't be happy one bit!_

* * *

"Which one again? Hmm..?"

"What are you looking for?" Kid asked Lina.

"Ah, there it is. I just hope it still works."

"Huh?" Kid said looking Lina who was touching the wall.

"Flare key appear." Lina said and a key appeared and Lina pushed it into the wall and a door appeared and open.

"How random." said Kid.

"C'mon, before they see."

"Who made this?"

"My parents, it was my mom's idea. She practically owns this place because it her shop. So she added this secret door. But then people really liked this location for a museum and my mom was reluctant to let it go. But then Dad persuaded her and she still owns this place. So she can kick them out anytime she wants."

"Wait, your mom owns this place!_?_!"

"Yup."

"And she knows you're Angel Rose."

"Ya, why wouldn't she? She knows everything and of course, she already knew about my powers when I was born."

Kid sweatdropped and just went along with Lina babbling about something.

"Here we are outside. It's really dark now. Look there's that bench where Mom knocked out Dad, when I was a baby!"

"Why do you get excited over things like that?"

"Because my mom's cool..at times when I'm not in trouble."

Lina and Kid sat down and talked until Richard and everyone else came.

"Ok, Kid let's go." said Richard handcuffing Kid.

"You're the first to catch me. Impressive, but I'll escape soon enough."

"Thanks and will you now. The police station is 10 minutes away and the best officers will be escorting you to the station." Richard said in Kid's face.

"Later Kid." said Lina.

"Like I said I'll see you again because I'm not staying in jail. And there's my reward." said Kid and Lina looked at him with a confused face. "I'm guessing you don't know what I mean. Let me show you." And with that said Kid kissed Lina's cheek and Lina's eyes widened and she touched her cheek.

"Later Beautiful. Til the next time we meet!" Kid said while being shoved into the car.

"An eventful night, no? Lina?" Conan said said slightly pushing Lina.

"OH MY SPARKS! He didn't just do what I thought he did! Gross!" Lina said.

"W-whats's wrong Lina?"

"That moron kissed my cheek and he saved me **two **times today! Not cool!" Lina said.

"I-It's ok, at least he saved your life."

"That's the problem, I owe him back! Screw Kid, where's my Knight mom!" Lina said looking up and waving her arms. And Conan and Rachel laughed. "You moron! I'll get you back! And stop stalking me!"

"Alright everyone, let's go home." said Richard.

"Ya!"

* * *

**With Kid **

_I know she loves me, but I need her to know it and accept it._ thought Kid. _And 5..4..3..2..1..Bingo!_

And the car stopped. "Guys what happened! Why aren't we moving!" said the officer sitting next to Kid.

"The darn wheels, something happened, we're going to check it out."

"Ok, hurry then."

"Let's play a game, officer."

"Why and which one?"

"Choose a hand, one will have sweets and the other 50 dollars."

_What a stupid thief. Hopefully, I'll get the 50 bucks. Ahaha! _"The left one."

"Here you go, sir." said Kid and gas came out.

"What, wha-" and the officer fell asleep.

"Sleeping gas, useful." said Kid and changed into different clothes and dressed the sleeping officer into his spare costume and made him sit right up and sneaked out of the car.

"Finally, fixed the wheels. Let's go now. said the officer and the other nodded. "We're going Kid, you better not try anything funny."

_I already did and I'm away! I rule! _thought Kid flying away on his hang-glider.

* * *

** At Jimmy's house, time currently...3:00am...  
**

"Now, what's Dad's new cell number?" said Jimmy and you're probably wondering why he's awake at this time of hour. He's getting some revenge.

"H-Hello, who's calling?"

"Dad, it's me, Jimmy."

"Ah. Jimmy, my boy. Good to hear from you again what do you need?"

"Well wake Mom up. I'm pretty sure she'll like this."

"Ok, but why are you calling us at 3:00 am?"

"She would've murdered me and she's asleep right now. I checked."

"Who Jimmy?"

"Your daughter of course!"

"M-my daughter? Dear get up!"

"D-Darling, I'm sleepy, leave without me." said Jimmy's mom.

"Woman! This is life or death about your daughter! So get up!"

"WHAT! My daughter! Where is she!"

"Just ask dear Jimmy, dear."

"Jimmy darling, where's your sister?"

Jimmy sweatdropped. "At home, she's been here for like sometime now."

"And why didn't you call me?"

"Because Lina's just as scary as you and Lina posses fire power."

Jimmy's mom gasped. "She told you!_?_"

Jimmy sighed. "Yes mother, she did when she first came home. Me and Rachel were there."

In the background, Lina was semi awake. She woke up because she kept hearing rocks being thrown at her window, so she went and got up to get a glass of water and noticed Jimmy on the phone. She shook it off until she realized that he could be talking to their parents.

"Yo, Bro who you talking to?"

_Yikes! When did she get here! _"No one but a friend."

"Which friend?"

"Dr. Agasa, he said he's finally got this one invention to work." Jimmy said nervously.

"Really? Ok let me tell him to call tomorrow because that's normal people do." said Lina.

"No! This is important!" said Jimmy

"No! Tell him to call tomorrow!" shouted Lina.

"Why!" Jimmy shouted back.

"Because then I know you're not getting me into trouble!"

"Geez Lina, the world doesn't revolve around you!"

"Right now it does! Because you're leading that crazy woman here!"

_Crazy woman, huh?_ thought Jimmy's mom and Jimmy's dad was listening on with the other phone and laughed a lot and Jimmy's mom shot him a death glare.

"Give me the phone!"

"No, I'm talking to Dr. Agasa!"

"Talk tomorrow!"

"NO!"

Jimmy's mom felt a vein pop and yelled as loud as she could. "BOTH OF YOU STOP FIGHTING OR I'LL COME RIGHT NOW!"

"So you did call mom and dad, I told you not to." said Lina

"Hey, I can if I want." Jimmy hissed.

"We're in trouble now." Lina hissed back.

"BOTH OF YOU STOP! YOUR FATHER AND I ARE COMING TOMORROW-"

"Vivian lower your voice and flights are booked heavly today, we'll get home on Saturday."

"Ok then. You **two** better **behave** or you two or in **big trouble.** Understand."

"Y-yes." said Jimmy and Lina.

Then Vivian heard whispers in the whispers in the backgrounds and said. "You two can't go without fighting! Why? I raised you two better! So stop fighting! And get along!"

"Y-yes mom." they both said.

"Now go to sleep and see you two Saturday or you'll be in trouble. Understand."

"Y-ya. Bye mom."

"Bye kids, love you."

**_Ding-Ding-Ding_**

"This is totally your fault Bro. You just had to call Mom and Dad. We're done now." said Lina sighing.

"Well you can't blame for wanting to know if we're even related! Or why you have powers or whose Angel Celeste."

"Well ok I'll tell you what Mom told me, ok?"

"Ok."

"Mom's not from Earth."

* * *

**End of this chapter! Hope you liked it! Kid's pretty nice..sometimes and he kissed Lina's cheek and she kissed his. Awww and poor Dimitry and Lina and Jimmy's Mom. If you want to find out more, wait for the next chapter and review!**


	10. The semi truth and Sky powers

**Meet my Fire Angel Sister  
**

_Rec__ap _**  
**

_"This is totally your fault Bro. You just had to call Mom and Dad. We're done now." said Lina sighing._

_"Well you can't blame for wanting to know if we're even related! Or why you have powers or whose Angel Celeste."_

_"Well ok I'll tell you what Mom told me, ok?"_

_"Ok."_

_"Mom's not from Earth."_

* * *

"..._.._WHAT!"

"Bro, no need for yelling."

"Well excuse me for not knowing my mother isn't from earth!"

Lina sighed. "Oh this is going to be a long night."

"Well? What are you waiting for, enlighten me about our mother."

"Bro, did you just say enlighten? What is wrong with you?"

"Nothing! Just continue on!"

"Fine, fine Mr. Bossy. Mom is from..well..this place. Why can't I remember the name." said Lina.

"Figures, you were usually useless." said Conan.

"That's it! Mom's from 'The Night Star'! I remember Mom kept taking us there when we were little, except she sealed your memory because your powers didn't show up yet! That's it!" said Lina jumping a bit.

"R-Really? I-is that so?" said Conan.

"Yup!" said Lina.

"Wait, I don't have powers, what are you talking about?" said Conan.

"That's what I thought too from time to time but I was almost for sure you had powers! I'm pretty sure I've felt them a bunch a times."

"Not p-possible. Not at all." said Conan shaking his head.

"Yes it's possible. Mom wasn't sure you had powers until she let a mini power wave from you. So she said you'd probably get it when you'd get older! Isn't great Bro?" said Lina with gleaming eyes.

"Not great! I don't want powers!"

"Why? I have powers! Mom does too! Even Dad knows about where Mom really comes from and he thinks it's cool! He thinks that you have powers is a definite possibility! Why is it bad?" said Lina a bit disappointed.

"No I don't wanna be freak! I don't wanna be some half human. I don't want to fight the people you did! That's just not..not normal!" said Conan.

"Not normal huh? W-well tell t-that to Mom. Y-you have p-powers b-but you can get rid of t-them is by just tel-telling Mom. She'll use the Cr-crystal on you and no more pow-powers. And you'll be nor-normal l-like how y-you want to b-be B-Bro." said Lina choking on her words and looking down.

"L-Lina?" said Conan noticing the way she spoke. She only spoke like that when she was offended and was going to cry. "L-Lina, I'm sorry. Don't cry."

"Cry? I'm not crying." said Lina still looking down.

"Yes you are. I'm sorry but I don't want to be a freak."

"A freak huh?" said Lina looking up. "I guess I understand."

Conan smiled. "Cool."

"Well I guess you probably don't love me then." said Lina looking away.

"What are you talking about?"

"You probably don't like Mom, maybe you do because her powers, are like fading or maybe not." said Lina.

"Where is this going." said Conan. "And I love you, what are you talking about?"

"I'm so sorry that I'm a freak. It's just way I am." said Lina crying.

"L-Lina?"

"I guess you must've been bothered that I came back home with telling you who I really am, Bro. I'm so sorry." said Lina still crying.

"Lina stop crying. It's ok."

"It's not! You don't wanna be a freak, so why live with one! I hate you!" said Lina still crying and running to her room.

"Lina wait! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to offend you!" said Conan running to Lina's room but she wasn't in there. "Ari, where's Lina?"

Ari pointed outside and saw Lina running. "Arrr! Why does her room have a balcony! Ari we've gotta go get Lina!" said Conan and Ari nodded. "We should call Rachel, she'll know what to do!" said Conan and guess what. He got really worried about Lina and he transformed into Jimmy!

"Hello? Rachel? Is that you!" said Jimmy.

"J-Jimmy?_!_?_!_ W-why are you calling me at..3:00am and where are you!" demanded Rachel.

"I'm not-" Jimmy didn't finish the sentence and saw himself in the mirror. _I'm seventeen again! But..how? I can't think about this! I've gotta go find Lina! _"Rachel no time for that! Lina's filled me on everything and guess what!"

"What Jimmy?"

"I apparently have powers too! And I offended Lina, and now she's who knows where." said Jimmy.

"Typical you Jimmy. You must've made her cry and she said 'I hate you!' and ran away, right Jimmy?" said Rachel.

Jimmy sweatdropped. "Y-you're right."

"Ok then, Lina mostly likely will either go to Heartland Park or where that Merry Go Round is, understand?"

"Ya, but are you sure?"

"I've known Lina, since she was 3. So, she would definitely go to either one."

"Ok, we'll go to the Merry Go Round and then to Heartland Park. Sounds good?"

"Sure Jimmy, let's meet up at the Merry Go Round."

"Ok then, bye."

"Bye Jimmy."

_Oh Lina, please be alright and be safe._ thought Jimmy. "C'mon Ari, let's go find Lina."

* * *

**With Lina**

_Mom, can you believe it! Bro doesn't want his powers! He called us freaks! I hate him! I should've never came back! I should leave shouldn't I? But if I do, I won't see you and Dad again. I..I just don't know what to do. I'm so confused. _thought Lina. She was in Heartland Park, one of her favorite places. When Rachel, Lina and Jimmy were kids, they'd always come to this park. Lina currently was on a swing. "Bro? Why do you not want to embrace your destiny with me?"

" 'Cause he's smart, missy." said a gangster

"Yup, you're garbage, why'd he want to be with you?" gangster 2 said.

"You're a fake." gangster 3 said.

"You! Hey I thought I told you guys to leave me alone! What's your prob!" yelled Lina.

"You're our prob, Lina." said a familiar figure.

"No way. Kai, why are you doing with these losers! You said you hated this gang!"

"Did I? This is my brothers' gang. They're not happy that you'd made of fools out of our gang. You're just another freak, right?"

"A...freak? Is that..what Kai..also sees..me like..too." said Lina in a daze.

"So let's do this. These guys said you were like a freak not normal. Understand."

"A freak huh? Well it's better than normal."

Kai laughed. "People want to be normal, you weirdo."

"Y'know I prefer being a freak, 'cause I was born a freak." said Lina with her eyes glowing a dangerous red color.

"Now I see why you said her eyes were scary." said Kai to the other members laughing.

"Shut up Kai. I hate your guts too, now." said Lina and moved at inhuman speed ant hit Kai at least a good 20 times until she remembered this.

_"No I don't wanna be freak! I don't wanna be some half human. I don't want to fight the people you did! That's just not..not normal!" _

_Bro, why? Why say those mean things? _thought Lina tearing up and then Kai punched her in the stomach because she wasn't paying attention. So she was pretty much being beaten up by Kai until Jimmy and Rachel showed up.

"LINA!" shouted Jimmy. He saw them chocking Lina. "Let my sister go, now! Or you'll have to answer to me!"

"Interesting, her 'so called brother' is here. Men watch her." said Kai and he threw Lina to the side. Lina struggled to get up and Rachel ran to Lina's side.

"B-Bro, d-don't!"

"Lina, don't worry. The ones who hurt you, Lina, answers to me." said Jimmy in a cold and dangerous tone.

"Oh is the big brother gonna do something? All you do is solve crimes, so you're really useless in these types of situations." said Kai. "How do you expect to fight me? I just beat up your little sister." said Kai taunting Jimmy.

"Shut up! You'll pay for hurting Lina!"

"How?"

"How? By being like my sister." said Jimmy and Lina looked at Jimmy with a confused face. "I'm going to embrace this destiny like how Lina did. If I wasn't meant for destiny, I wouldn't be like you, Lina. I'd be normal or I wouldn't even be here, like you said you like being who you are. So I will too."

"What a nice speech, let's get fighting al-ooft! What the heck!" said Kai, he was hit by Jimmy before he knew it. "How the heck did you..."

"Like this." said Jimmy putting his arm and a blue flame was on his arm.

"No way, the sky flames. Any half with sky powers won't fully get them until." Then Lina's eyes grew large."No wonder his powers took so long, Bro has sky powers. Go figure huh mom? And it's 3:50 am and now it decides to fully activate. said Lina groaning "

"Lina, Jimmy has powers too?" asked Rachel.

"Yes, usually every half has powers, it's really, and I mean it's super duper really rare that there are a few halves that don't have powers. I knew Bro that powers, I just didn't know it was Sky powers. Because now everything makes sense now. Ok now I've gotta go help Bro." said Lina struggling to get to her feet. "I'm coming B-bro."

"No Lina. Leave this to me or you'll be in bigger trouble." said Jimmy in a deadly tone.

"Really? My brother decides to threaten me? No way that I'm letting Kai take that victory. Raging waves!" said Lina and her attack hit Kai.

"Lina! I said I'd handle this." said Jimmy.

Lina smirked. "You never said that help wasn't needed, you said to stay out. But everyone needs help, no?"

Jimmy sighed. "Guess you're right. But **I'm** going to beat this guy up. So you don't need to help until **I** say so."

Lina sighed. "You are too stubborn."

"No Lina, it's quite the opposite. You are the stubborn one."

"What no! Not at all."

"Hmm..you two sure love to argue. So who's gonna fight me." smirked Kai.

"Me!" said Lina and Jimmy. Then Jimmy shot a look at Lina, then she said.

"Ugg, he is."

"Very well, let's do this."

"Kai, you're a traitor. Wait til I tell your brothers and Sara. Then you'll be begging for forgiveness from everyone." said Lina.

"Ya right, My eldest brothers aren't gonna find anything out and nor is Sara." snorted Kai.

"Is that so well, Bro give him a good beating."

"Is that so? I just be-" Kai didn't finish that sentence 'cause Jimmy was beating Kai up with a move Lina taught Jimmy.

_Wow, Lina's move sure is useful._ thought Jimmy. "Are you worn out yet? I'd like to take my sister home."

"N-No, I'm not done yet." said Kai and he pulled out his gun. "Move and Lina's dead. I don't know what kind of tools you're using, so surrender them or they're both dead.

"You're an idiot. Like I'd die because of you. Even Dimitry's better at threatening people. And so am I. You're a fool Kai. I can't believe I trusted you. You and your two other brothers are such idiots. Just 'cause you three are triplets, why do you share the same stupidity? Why?" said Lina.

"How dare..you." said Kai and was about to pull the trigger until Jimmy spoke.

"Wow, you let a 15 year old get to you. How pathetic." said Jimmy. And with that said Kai was distracted and Lina took this chance to take out the bullets with her powers.

"Man, I'm tired. Let's go Rachel. Bro can handle this." said Lina who was stretching.

"B-but L-lina. He'll kill us." said Rachel.

"I'd like to see him try and he can't knowing me." said Lina.

"That's it. You're dead Lina!" said Kai and he pulled the trigger.

"LINA! RACHEL!"

"Eh? Nothing came out." said Kai.

"Eh?" said Rachel and Jimmy.

"Nothing came out because I have these." said Lina holding the bullets in her hands. "And if you wanna know how I got them. Well to bad, I'm not telling."

"God Lina, you nearly came me a heart attack." said Jimmy. "What were you thinking!"

"Hey, at least I accepted my gift whole heartedly and used it to my advantage. So I really don't see a problem, at all." said Lina.

"Ok enough, now I'll be using this." said Kai bringing out a a special gun.

"W-Where did you get that!" said Lina with wide eyes.

"In my brothers' room's of course." said Kai laughing. "Are you scared! Well you should be!"

_Oh no. Those morons kept this. Anyone with Sky powers can..die from this weapon. I guess that's why they kept it hidden but not good enough._ thought Lina horrified. _This is not good at all. Bro's gonna be in trouble. If I take the hit, I won't be that injured but I'll be unconscious for who knows how long._

"You moron put that down! You'll hurt someone!"

"Ya, ya. That's the purpose of it, duh." said Kai and was preparing to shoot it at Jimmy.

"Bro look out!" said Lina pushing Jimmy out of the way and she got hurt instead.

"LINA! You..you!" said Jimmy running over to Lina with tears in his eyes. "You'll pay for this!"

* * *

**With Sara**

_Huh? Lina waves? Did she get hurt? I'll call Hayato. _thought Sara. **_*__Ring-Ring-Ring*_**

"Hello, Hayato speaking."

"Hello, it's Sara."

"Ah, called 'cause you sensed Lina waves, didn't you?"

"Yes and I'm worried. Could you, would you.."

"Yes, we'll check it out." said Hayato sighing. "Knowing Lina, she's done something."

"Thanks Hayato, later!"

"Bye."

* * *

"Lina, Lina. C'mon wake up." said Rachel with tears in her eyes. "C'mon don't joke with us please. Please, Lina wake up."

"What'd you do to her!'' shouted Jimmy. "This is your fault!"

Kai shrugged and smiled. "I don't see the problem. She was always annoying. I mean, she also hung around my older half brothers and my half cousin Sara. I personally think they're probably happy that she's gone now. She was such a nuisance, she always stuck to them. So lucky them right?"

"No! They're not lucky. They just lost someone special,-" said Jimmy but he was cut off.

"Yes, she was someone special indeed. Lucky, she's still alive." said Hayato.

"Elder brother Hayato. What are you doing here?"

"Don't forget us, younger brother." said Eiichi and Akio.

"Elder brothers, what are you doing here?_!_? I thought you weren't coming home until tomorrow night."

"We finished early and we decided to come today but we received some ener-ahem I mean a phone call that you were up to mischief along with the other two." said Eiichi.

"And it seems our friend Lina is hurt because of the weapon you posses dear brother." said Akio.

"And why did you take it from our room. You, Darin and Nate aren't allowed in our room. You are in big trouble and so is your so called gang." said Hayato. "And for hurting our Princess, you and everyone else in your gang are in trouble with the police as well." said Hayato.

* * *

The end of this chapter! Please review! Also hope you liked it!


	11. How they met

**Meet my Fire Angel Sister**

* * *

_"Linnessa, come darling." called out Vivian._

_"I'm coming Mommy!" yelled Lina._

_"Linnessa dear, so good to see you!" said Sara's mother and hugged her._

_"Thanks Auntie Shay! Where's the surprise!" said Lina excitedly._

_"Here they are!"_

_"Huh?"_

_"Linnessa darling, meet Hayato, Eiichi and Akio. They're my adorable nephews!"_

_"They're the **surprise?!** Mommy! You said Sara and I could go to Fountain Land and meet all the Fairies and stuff." said Lina pouting._

_Vivian and Shay laughed. "Sara said they same thing. She didn't want to play with them. She wanted to go to __Fountain Land as well."_

___Hayato snorted and Eiichi and Akio laughed. "Hey who are you laughing at!'' said puffing her cheeks._

___"Fountain Land? What a foolish idea."said Hayato coldly._

___I do not like him! thought Lina._

___"Fountain Land sounds like a lovely idea." said Eiichi._

___"Sounds like fun!" said Akio giving Lina a thumbs up._

___"Really?!" said Lina. "You think that's cool! My big bro thinks it's silly!"_

___"Really? He's pretty silly then. I'm Eiichi."_

___"I'm Akio and this is Hayato. He's our older brother. We're triplets."_

___Lina tiltled her head in confusion. "Tri..plets? What's that?"  
_

___Hayato laughed coldly. "You sure are dumb."_

___Lina puffed her cheeks and Auntie Shay scolded Hayato. "Hayato, is that how you speak to people!"_

___"No Aunt Shay."_

___"Now apologize to Linnessa."_

___"Hey Linn-"_

___"It's just Lina." said Lina and she decided to use this situation to her advantage._

___"Well, sorry for being rude Lina." said Hayato coldly._

___"Are you sure? Big Bro says to prove that you're sorry is to say that Fountain Land and their fairies are real." said Lina coolly and with a smirk._

___"Oh dear." said Shay._

___"Booker and Jimmy." said Vivian with a vein popping out but she was calm. "What are they teaching Linnessa."_

___"See, you're not really sorry. Auntie Shay, where's Sara?"_

___"She should be waking up from her nap right now. I'll check."_

___"I can't wait. I hope she likes this gift." said Lina a bit jumpy._

___"You got Sara a gift? What is it?" asked Akio._

___"A surprise." said Lina._

___"Linnessa, made it herself. Sara will love it." said Vivian._

___"I hope so Mommy. Big Bro and Daddy said that it was a nice present and it's even more special than a toy from the story because I made it for Sara all by myself." said Lina._

___"Hmm, at least there are a few thing those boys are teaching that are worthwhile and hopefully you won't be an addict to detective things as well." said Vivian._

___"Ah! Lina you're here! And Auntie Vivian."_

___"Hi Sara! I made this for you!" said Lina handing Sara the present._

___"Really! Thank you! Let's go outside and open it!"_

___"Sure Sara, you guys coming?" asked Lina and they looked at Aunt Shay._

___"Go boys. Play outside."_

___"Thanks Aunt Shay!"_

___"Oh boys." said Aunt Shay._

___"Tell me about it. Booker and Jimmy drive me nuts sometimes. How about you Neela?"_

___"Oh Celeste. They're just as energetic as Seelena was. Compassionate about a few things and boom. I need to know more!" said Aunt Shay, Neela is her real name. Shay's her earth name. Same for Vivian, Celeste is her real name and Vivian her earth name._

___Meanwhile, Sara was opening her present. "Wow Lina! This is really pretty! It says."_

___**'The Journey to Crystal World'**  
_

___"Wow Lina! Thank you!" said Sara hugging Lina._

___"You're welcome, open it." said Lina and Sara did. The story was interesting but most of the words were difficult for Sara to read so Eiichi and Akio read them for her and heck even Hayato liked the story._

___"Lina, that was awesome and you draw so nice! Teach me!"_

___"Sure Sara, with Lilya, Arianna and Adrianna! They said they wanted to draw better too!"_

___"Yay!"_

___The end_

* * *

"And that's how we met Princess." said Eiichi. He told Rachel how they met Lina.

"Really? So you guys are the triplets? Lina always talked about you."

"Well, she always loved talking about nonstop. We'd have to yell at her to stop. She admires you." said Eiichi.

"Really? Lina's really sweet.''

"Yes, she's a special girl but also a very troublesome one at times." said Eiichi laughing a bit.

"Ya, tell me about it." said Rachel.

"Alright guys, if we take that route we'll get there to two minutes." said Akio.

"Excuse me?'' said Rachel because Akio pointed at the rooftops.

"Akio, , she doesn't have powers and she's carrying Princess." said Eiichi.

"Hmm." said Akio thinking it over.

"You didn't think it over did you." said Eiichi sweatdropping.

"Ah! I'll carry Princess and you carry !'' said Akio.

"Uhh." said Rachel and Eiichi.

"Will she be safe will him?" asked Rachel.

"Mostly likely not. But we'll just have to do it." said Eiichi.

"Excuse me. Wh-"

''Alright Akio. Here's Princess let's go." said Eiichi.

"Um, alright." said Akio and he held Lina bridal style. "Let's go!" And the jumped on the rooftops and went to the hospital.

**Back with Jimmy and Hayato**

"Alright guys we'll give you five seconds to leave or you'll be crying." said Hayato.

"Ya, right Elder brother. You know Dad and Mom would kill you if anything happened to us." said Kai.

Hayato smirked. "Is that so? I don't think so. Go ahead try to hit me."

Kai swung a punch at Hayato and he totally missed and Hayato hit Kai in the stomach. _How..?_ thought Kai.

"My, my. Looks like I did hit you." said Hayato. "Why don't you run to Mommy and Daddy."

"How..how dare you! You'll pay Elder brother Hayato." said Kai looking down and clenching his fist.

"No. You'll pay, you hit Princess and that is an unforgivable act and I told you not to hurt her in anyway but you did." said Hayato looking at Kai with cold dark blue eyes.

"El-elder brother Hayato, th-there's something wrong with your eyes!" said Kai.

"No, there's nothing wrong. These's are the eyes that have scared your father and mother. The same ones as my mother." said Hayato and he touched Kai and Kai fainted. "If the rest of you want to end up like Kai, come one and fight me."

"G-guys let's go and take Kai!'' And they left.

"They left, let's go." said Hayato. "Also what's your name, I didn't catch it."

"I'm Jimmy. Lina's older brother."

"Wonderful. I finally get to meet you." said Hayato smiling, which is rare! "Lina's told us a lot about you. She's couldn't wait to introduce us to each other."

"Hmm, she said she wanted me to meet a few people. I guess it was you and your brothers."

"Yes and I'm sorry about my brother's actions, he and his brothers don't really like us."

"Oh and what was that gun he had." said Jimmy clenching his fist.

"That gun is dangerous. We tried to keep it away from harms way but it didn't work. We have to destroy this once and for all."

"Ya and what powers do you and your brothers have?"

"Sky powers, like you. You're 17 right?" asked Hayato.

"Ya, when did you get your powers?" asked Jimmy nervously.

"Aha, only two years ago, when we were 17. We're 19 right now. It's normal for halves with Sky powers to get it in they're teenage years. It's common."

"Oh is that so. Lina said I had powers but I didn't really want them and I still not sure about them."

"It's alright. You remind of bit of Lina. She used to hate her powers. She said they got in the way of her 'normal' part of life but she also had a soft spot for them when they worked. And she accepted her fate because she realized her powers are apart of her and they make her unique. And look where she is now. She's very powerful and she's only 15."

"Really? Lina used to hate her powers?!" said Jimmy wide eyed.

"Yes, she also complained about them making her a freak but as I said, she realized they helped her shape how she truly is. She wouldn't chose being normal anymore because she wants to be Angel Rose. She chose that path even though there was a way for her to be 'normal' but she didn't chose that path."

"That doesn't really sound like Lina."

"Well we did trick her into seeing her powers were really rare so she decided to use divide and conquer to try to learn how to control them. She was really stubborn, she did most of her training alone. She wasn't willing to get help until she was black and blue." said Hayato sighing.

"Now that sounds a bit more like Lina. She's really stubborn and on her own."

"Yes and how did she get into this predicament?" asked Hayato.

"Well...um..let me explain." said Jimmy and he explained it to Hayato.

"I see, but I understand why you left like that. It's alright!" said Hayato. So Jimmy and Hayato talked and walked to the hospital.

* * *

**With Akio, Rachel, Eiichi, and an unconscious Lina**

"Here we are. Let's go in." said Akio.

"Let's hope is Dr. Manson's here." said Eiichi.

"He probably is and if he isn't we'll go to his house." said Akio still carrying Lina bridal style.

"Let's hope he is." said Rachel.

"Alright." said Akio and they went in.

"Excuse me, Miss. Is Dr. Manson, in?" asked Eiichi.

The brunette nurse looked at Eiichi and was chewing gum and said rudely. "Why do you need Dr. Manson. Emergencies only."

"Talk about rude. Miss, this is an emergency. My friend is seriously hurt!" said Rachel.

"Well then, sign these papers." said the nurse and pulled out a huge form pack.

"We don't have time for this!" shouted Akio and his eyes started glowing a dangerous dark aqua color and the nurse gasped.

"Y-you! Yes Dr. Manson's here." said the nurse terrified.

"Thanks!" And they ran to Dr. Manson's office.

"Akio, was that necessary?" asked Eiichi.

"That annoying nurse was being a rude pigheaded person, so ya. It was definitely necessary." And then Akio and and Eiichi started aruging.

"Oh my, just like Jimmy and Lina. Fighting over silly things." said Rachel sighing.

When they reached Dr. Manson's office, Akio knocked pretty hard.

"Hel- boys? What are you doing here?"

"It's Lina. She needs medical attention right away." Rachel said.

"Linnessa?" said Dr. Manson and immediately told them to come in.

* * *

**Back with Jimmy and Hayato**

"Wow, that's intense. Lina that serious?! That's hilarious!" said Jimmy laughing.

"That's right. It really was. Then we made fun of her then she showed us her new move and we basically became quiet. She can be very powerful scary at times." said Hayato also laughing.

"Also, Lina said we're or actually Mom is from 'The Night Star'. Is that true."

" 'The Night Star' huh? I haven't heard that name from Lina in a longtime. Lina named it that because on her first birthday there a fiery night star flew by. Our world is called Sparlya. That's we're from."

"Oh that's nice. Lina didn't really fill in much, y'know."

"Yes and don't worry about your powers. Sky powers can be difficult to handle. The other magic users have a hard time too." said Hayato. "If you ever need help with your powers, just come to me, Eiichi or Akio. Scratch that, don't go to Akio, he'll make you do crazy things."

"Thanks Hayato."

"You're welcome and let's hurry. The others are probably wondering where we are."

"Ya."

* * *

**Back with Rachel and the others**

"Where's Jimmy! He should be here because it's his fault that Lina's like this." fumed Rachel.

"And where's Hayato, he better not be fighting those goons!" said Akio.

"Calm down you two. They're here now." said Eiichi.

"We're here! Did Lina wake up yet!" said Jimmy.

"No Mr. Kudo, she's still unconscious. We have to wait and she's injured but lucky it's not that severe." said Dr. Manson. "She's going to need bed rest for two to three days and she'll be fine but she won't in any condition to fight. She took a bit from a dangerous weapon that can cancel out your powers for a bit and it can strain her body if she tries to use her powers. So watch her Mr. Kudo."

"Yes, of course sir. Lina, I'm so sorry, can you ever forgive me?"

* * *

Another cliffhanger! Please review!


	12. A dream was it?

**Meet my Fire Angel Sister**

* * *

_"Linnessa!"_

_"Lina!"_

_"My baby girl, come here!" called my mother and she's sitting on the grass on a picnic sheet. Wait, why is Mom calling me? I'm confused._

_"LINA!" called my friends. I've missed them but where am I? I look around and I see a beautiful field with flowers, trees, rivers, lakes, and much more._

_"Lina, over here!'" called..Bro and Rachel..? Just where am I. I look at myself and I look like..well not my normal self. I'm wearing a dress..uhh not cool, is this a joke. But at least I look..decent, right? And at least the high heels are cute._

_"Linnessa, come over here." called Dad. Dad's here too? Wow._

_"My baby girl, you look beautiful." said Mom kissing my forehead. And I hugged her. I haven't seen Mom in a longtime._

_"Mom, I've missed you." I tell her, she looks so angelic._

_"I've missed you too, my little Fire Angel." she said and we spun around._

_"Daddy!" I said and I giggled I haven't called Dad that in a longtime._

_"How's my little girl?" he said ruffling my hair._

_"Wait, where's Ari?" I asked and she landed on my head, as usual. "Hey Ari, I hope I didn't worry you." Ari rubbed against me. "Love you." I whispered and I layed her down, she was sleeping._

_"Great! Look at what I can do now!" I said showing them my new moves hoping Ari didn't wake up._

_"Wonderful, your powers are growing even more." said Mom smiling at me._

_"Yup! And Bro has powers too!" I said._

_"Yes and whose going to help him control them, huh Linnessa." said Mom teasingly._

_"Hayato, Eiichi and Akio. Once they fail then I'll help." I said and Mom laughed. She looked so serene. I've missed them a lot._

_"Sara! Lilya! Arianna! Adrianna!" I called. And they waved at me and were coming to me. We hugged each other and we talked, laughed, and the stupid, fun stuff we always did._

_"Then I saw Appi and Hayato holding hands and I 'AWWW' and said 'FINALLY' at them. Appi looked so happy. She giggled everything her said her name. Seira, Appi is Seira's nickname._

_Then I see Rachel and Bro holding hands! They're finally together! That's so cool! Then Akio and Eiichi came to Arianna and Adrianna and hold hands as well! First Hayato and Appie, then Rachel and Bro, Akio and Arianna and Eiichi and Adrianna! Too cute! Then Sara is with Daniel, another half we know and Lilya's with Jesse, another half too! Everyone I know is with everyone I want them to be with! Wait...what about ME!_

_"Mom! I'm such a loner!" I said running her and laid my head on her lap._

_"Are you sure, Linnessa?" she said running her hands through my hair._

_"Yup, I'm boyfriend-less person."_

_"Really. Then who's that speaking to your father." Mom said looking into my eyes and I looked confused and said._

_"Probably a just a guy for Dad's novels." I say not really caring._

_"Are you sure." she said smiling._

_"Yup, probably some guy wants to be Dad's partner."_

_"Reaaallyyy? Is Lina that dense?" said a familiar voice._

_Huh? I thought and I looked up and saw Kaito...wait Kaito! "Kaito!"_

_"Of course Beautiful. It's me, the one and only Kaito." he said._

_I narrowed my eyes. "Are you here to make fun of me?"_

_"No, I'm here to have fun with you!" Kaito said pulling my arm and hugging me pretty tight and whisper something in my ear. "You look absolutely __gorgeous." And I majorly blushing and he kissed my cheek. Why is he doing this? I look back at Mom and she smiles at. She urges me to be with Kaito and so does Dad..which is weird. Does he approve of Kaito?_

_"C'mon Beautiful, let's go." says Kaito pulling me along and my hearts beating like crazy. Why me! C'mon why me! And then Kaito points to a certain flower and I smile. It's a hibiscus! My fav flower! And then Kaito picked it and put in my hair. "It makes you even more beautiful." he said and I blush again and filddle with my hands while looking down. I'm so embarrassed._

_"Hey beautiful look here." said Kaito and he lifted my chin._

_"Um..er..yes?" I said, I'm so stupid and he gazed into my eyes and I gazed into his endless blue eyes and I smiled and guess what he did! Kaito bend down and kissed me and I kissed him back! I was in la la land until I remembered he liked Aoko, not me and pushed him away and I turned away._

_"Huh? Lina..?" Kaito said with confusion in his voice. I'm a dork, a guy like Kaito would NEVER and I MEAN NEVER EVER LIKE ME! And even without my powers he still wouldn't like me. I'm definitely screwed._

_"Kaito, I'm sorry. I can't believe we just kissed. I'm selfish and stupid. I know you like someone else and I like you and I'm just so stupid." I said then Kaito spun me around._

_"Well I know you can be stupid and selfish, it's a fact." he said and I smacked his arm. "And there is someone I like." Kaito said and I looked away. "She's crazy, a psycho at times, she's really stubborn, selfish, stupid, annoying, also weird. But she's also very caring, sweet, smart, beautiful, funny, silly and so much more. I can't stop thinking about her._

_Ouch. That shot an arrow of pain, jealously, regret through my heart. Thanks Kaito._

_"And guess what." he said._

_"What." I said a bit annoyed._

_"And she thinks I'm in love with someone else."_

_"Nice." I replied.  
_

_"And she's standing in front of me." Kaito said._

_"How nice. Wait, WHAT!" I look up at him with disbelief. "You mean..mean..mean..ME?" Kaito nodded and I felt tears coming out and the best part was that he was kissing me again and I kissed him back. "I love you Kaito."_

_"I love you too, Lina." Kaito said with his eyes shining and I felt like I could gaze into them forever. Then the moment was totally ruined. I'm so pissed._

_"HAHAHA, Princess Linnessa! Here I am your Knight! To take you away!" said that moronic Dimitry. Why did he have to ruin the moment Kaito and I were having, why?_

_"You moron! Why'd you have to ruin the moment!" I shouted. "WHY!" Then he came and whispered something into my ear that I didn't think I'd ever hear again._

_"Because as I told you before, we're lovers forever. Our fates are crossed."_

_When he said that I immediately started crying. I never wanted to be his in the first place. Someone save me. Spirits of our world help me._

_"Princess Linnessa." says a voice._

_"Yes, who is it." I say._

_"You have summoned me. You say you want a different path, not with Dimitry correct." said the voice._

_"Yes, I want to be with Kaito."_

_"I remember that you said you'd give up your powers for anything. Are you willing to give them up for this cause?"_

_I clenched my fist. I had said that but I don't want to give up my powers. I want to be Angel Rose, I want to be..Linnessa, Princess of Sparlya. If the Spirits won't help me, well then. "No I won't give up my powers. Even though I said so, it's because I was frustrated with them. They annoyed me and I thought I wanted a normal life but I already have one. It'd be weird if I wasn't LINNESSA PIPER KUDO without POWERS! I grew up with them and now how..how can I give them up! It's not possible. With my powers I've found countless of paths and I've chosen the ones that lead me here with my powers. So I'll make a path that requires me to have my powers forever." I said back to the Spirit._

_"You have chosen well Princess. You have the right to chose the way you want and you'll be successful. We Spirits know you'll save the world and now it's time you return to your world." The Spirit told me._

_"Thank you Spirit. And goodbye everyone. I'll see you all again after I wake up." I said waving to them and gave Kaito a quick kiss on the lips and whispered. "Love you, Kaito." And he smiled._

**X**

[Lina's Pov]

"Lina, please wake up." said someone. I felt _so_ tired. Where was I? Then I opened my eyes and saw everyone's back towards me. Rude much.

"Hey can I have some juice or something." I said sitting up and everyone turned around with wide eyes. "What? What'd I say?"

"LINA! YOU'RE ALIVE!" said Rachel hugging me.

"Rachel, why won't I? The Sky dust shooter only kills those with Sky powers and it injures others but not severely. But my body hurts."

"I'm just glad you're alright." said Rachel with tears pouring out.

_"Princess Linnessa, this is our gift to you."_ said a Spirit and I smiled at her. And my body was feeling better.

"Lina, I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have said what I said!" said Bro tearing up.

"Wait, wait, wait. I have a few questions to ask." I said and they nodded. Then I pointed to Hayato. "Hayato!"

"Yes?"

"Are you with Appi or not!" I said and he started majorly blushing.

"NO! O-o-o-of course n-not!" he said and I sighed and continued.

"Eiichi and Akio. Are you two with Arianna & Adrianna!" And they too blushed.

"N-n-no!" They stuttered and I sighed again and pointed at Bro and Rachel.

"Rachel, Bro. Are you two dating, unlike those three?" I said sighing.

"N-no, of course n-n-not. W-we're just fri-friends." They said.

I face palmed and said. "My turn. Lina are you with..." And everyone came a bit closer. "ARIANNA!" I yelled and jumped out of the bed and ran out the door, the door shut luckily 'cause I feel on my butt. "Ouch, my body still needs rest."

"LINA!" everyone yelled but I heading outside.

"Arianna! Arianna! Where are you!" I yelled.

"Why is calling for Arianna/Ari?" asked Hayato and Jimmy. And Akio shook his head.

"She's calling for her pet ferret Ari. Not Arianna. She got Ari before she met Arianna." said Akio. "And if she wanted to call Arianna, she'd call her right now and shoot fire in the sky saying, 'Arianna Teeres, your help is needed! Sent By Lina P. Kudo'. That's how Lina does it." said Akio and everyone else sweatdropped.

[End of Pov]

**X**

"ARIANNA! ARIANNA! I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME!" Lina yelled and then majorly blushed because the thing she was about was super embarrassing. "I KISSED HIM!" And Ari magically appeared. Then Lina grabbed her. "You naughty girl. You decide to come now! Ok, _DON'T_ you _dare laugh!_" And Ari nodded and Lina told her what happened. "I kissed him three times and I admitted to him that I loved him. I'm screwed and Dimitry...He still wants to control..me and use..me. Why me!" yelled Lina and she stomped off.

"LINA!" yelled everyone else and she turned around but then started walking again because she needed to confirm that...Kaito didn't have that dream.

"Lina, where are you going!" shouted Jimmy.

"My flames listen. Levitation!" said Lina.

"NO!" they shouted.

"Lina! You can't!" shouted Jimmy. Then Lina stopped and started coughing.

_No, no. It can't be. _thought Lina with wide eyes._ It's still in effect?!_ And Lina coughed again and blood came out. She wiped the blood and ran.

"LINA! LINNESSA PIPER KUDO! STOP!'' shouted Jimmy. "LINA!"

_I said that I was going to chose my own path, right? Then I have to do it now! Sorry everyone._ thought Lina. "Ari can you transform?" And Ari nodded and she transformed. "I'm so lucky to have you Ari." said Lina petting and got up on Ari. "Alright, to Kaito's house!" _And also finding Dimitry's location._

**X**

"Kaito! Kaito! Are you home!" said Lina knocking on the door. "Geez, c'mon. I don't have much time." Then the door opened.

"H-hello." said a sleepy Kaito.

"Kaito! You're here! Awesome and why didn't you open the door." said Lina tapping her foot.

"L-lina?! W-what are you doing here?!" asked Kaito who was still sleepy.

"Well, where are your parents. I hope I didn't disturb them."

"They're not here. They left to visit my Aunt Tritste. And why are you here. It's freakin' 5 am!"

Lina looked around and then asked Kaito her question. "Ya, whatever. Also did you... did you...did you..."

"Did I have what! C'mon, I wanna go back to sleep! I don't want you annoying me right now!" snapped Kaito.

Lina looked down. "Nevermind, sorry for bothering you." And Lina turned around and in the moonlight Kaito could see tears and more bandages around Lina.

"I guess it's finally coming true. His and mine fates crossed. Disgusting. I'll kill him before he claims and kills me first." whispered Lina looking at the moon. "Goodbye Kaito. This is the last time we'll see each other." said Lina with tears in her eyes.

"Wait." said Kaito. "Why do you have more bandages around your body? And why is this our last meeting! Explain!" Lina cringed at Kaito's tone and Kaito immediately apologized.

"Well I guess you can say, I ran away from home at 3 am, then fighting at 3:30 am and blacking at 5 minutes before 4 am. The waking up at 4:30 am and here I am at your house."

"Ok and why is this our last meeting...?"

"Because I-I might be forced to leave and spend the rest of my life with him or be a hollow soul." said Lina.

"Excuse me!? What do you mean you're gonna leave!? You just came back!" said Kaito.

"I know, but it's a test so far. My fate, I'll find out after I ask you this question." said Lina looking emotionless.

"Ok then, ask away."

"Did..you." said Lina then paused for 10 seconds. "Have a dream with me in it?"

Kaito looked at her baffled. How'd she know, that she was in his dream. How?

"So I was, I see." said Lina.

"I swear that you're a mind reader." said Kaito but Lina spoke.

"Did, did I tell you something really important? As in well..'I'm stupid and selfish and that you already like someone.' Did I say something like that?"

Lina did. But wait, how did Lina know. Did she have the same dream?

"Did you have the same dream?" asked Kaito and Lina simply blushed like there was no tomorrow and Kaito decided to tease Lina. "So Princess did have the same dream huh? Wonderful, let's re-enact it, shall we." said Kaito mischievously. And Lina looked at him with horror.

"You..you..you pervert! All I wanted to know was if I was destined to be with him or with yo-with everyone else! My gosh Kaito! Don't make things more complicated than they are!"

"Geez, sorry. Cool it Angel." said Kaito.

Lina looked at him wide wide eyes. "Excuse me?! WHAT did you just say?"

Kaito realized his mistake and tried to cover it up. "Angel. Don't tell me, no one's called you Angel yet. I guess I'm the first." said Kaito smirking.

"My gosh." said Lina sighing and Kaito was relieved. "Back to the dream. What else do you remember. ANSWER TRUTHFULLY, or you'll regret it Kaito." said Lina in a threatening way.

"O-of course. I remember seeing you in a dress and I complemented you and I walked with you to a flower bush and put one in your hair and said you looked even more..."

"Gorgeous." said Lina.

"Ya, you looked really gorgeous. Then I..I..I did something. What was it." said Kaito scratching his head.

"You did this." said Lina and she put her hands on Kaito's face and she blushed and moved her face closer and Kaito closed his eyes and waited for his prize but it never come and then he saw himself and Lina kissing and Lina was again sitting next to him.

"Do you remember?" she asked and Kaito nodded.

"Now Kaito, if my life depended on you, would you come and save me or just..leave me for someone else. And _answer_ truthfully.

Kaito just stared at Lina. What was she trying to get out of him. And if her life was in his hands, of course he'd save her. Lina's an important figure in his life. "Yes." Was all Kaito said.

"Huh? What do you mean by 'yes'?"

"Lina, I'd save you no matter what. So if your life was in my hands, so yes. I'd gladly save you no matter how hard you're gonna fall." said Kaito and Lina blushed and smiled at him.

"Thank you Kaito. My fate, I know it now. Thank you." Lina said and kissed Kaito on the cheek. "See you later. Let's go Ari."

"Bye Lina." said Kaito smiling. _She's a very strange girl._

**X**

"Where can Lina be? She's gonna be hard to track down." said Jimmy.

"Jimmy! Don't give up! We'll find Lina. She probably has her phone. So call it." said Rachel.

"Rachel, what girl would have her cell at 5 am if she just got out of the hospital because she was beaten up and she ran away, hmmm." said Jimmy but Rachel wasn't listen.

"Hello Lina where are?" asked Rachel 'cause she called Lina. And Jimmy snorted. "At the Scoops Ice Cream place? Ok cool, we'll be there. Alright guys, we're off to Scoops." said Rachel.

"S-she's something." said Hayato.

"Some girl she is." said Akio.

"That's Rachel for you." said Jimmy sighing

**X**

[This is after Lina talked to Kaito, she and Ari are wandering around and it's before Rachel's call and after the call.]

"Hmm, where should we go, huh Ari? Everyplace is closed." said Lina. "I want to eat something really sweet." They wandered around until they found an open Ice Cream Shop.

"Hi, are you guys, open?" Lina asked.

"Yes, do you want to buy some Scoops Ice Cream?"

Lina's eyes glistened. "Yes, that's be wonderful." Then they looked at the flavors. "Hmm, can I have Vanilla and Lime?"

"Ok Miss, here you go."

"Thank you. Here you go." said Lina handing the man money.

"You're welcome."

Then Lina sat outside with Ari thinking about what was going to happen and was enjoying her Ice Cream. "This is good Ice Cream, it should be illegal." Then her phone rang. "Hello? Oh, hey Rach. I'm at Scoops, a wonderfully awesome Ice Cream place an their Ice Cream is awesome, it should be illegal. Ok later."

**About 10 minutes later**

"Lina!" called out Rachel.

"Hey guys!"

"You're in** so** much trouble! I'm not letting you out of my sight!" shouted Jimmy.

"Really? I guess I'll just have to be a freak so then I'll be out of you're sight." said Lina coldly.

"Man, that was harsh, even for you Lina." said Akio and Lina glared at him. "Sorry, sorry."

Jimmy approached Lina slowly. "Lina...I know you're angry at me, but we've gotta talk. I know what I said is unforgivable but I as I said, I want to be like you, I've accepted my powers. I kn-" said Jimmy but Lina harshly cut him off.

"Who cares?" Was all Lina said.

"Excuse me? What do you mean?"

"I said, 'Who cares'."

"Lina, this isn't like you. Why are acting like this." said Rachel.

"Why should anyone care, I'm just another freak and his...pawn..to mess with." said Lina looking away.

"Huh? Whose pawn? And why is he going to mess with you?" asked Jimmy and Hayato, Eiichi and Akio gasped and understood what Lina meant. "Guys, do you know what she means?"

"That Dark Knight, he's after you again isn't he?" said Rachel and everyone else gasped and Lina nodded.

"Rachel, whose the Dark Knight?"

"Come here I'll tell you Bro." said Lina and Jimmy came closer and Lina punched him in the stomach and kicked him too and Jimmy fell down. And Lina looked at him with deadly eyes. "The element of surprise dear Brother. Once you enter my world, you'll understand. Men!" said Lina and Hayato, Eiichi and Akio listened. "My brother needs to start his training, he's Dimitry's new toy now. Make sure can fully control his powers in the next two months. That's how much time we have left."

"Yes Princess, it'll be our honor." said Hayato.

"Of course, we'll do our best." said Eiichi.

"Don't worry, I'll whip his powers into shape." said Akio and Hayato and Eiichi sighed.

"Good and Dimitry's on the loose because I didn't destroy him. I hope everyone can forgive me." said Lina in a serious tone.

"Of course, he's powerful, and he's regrouping with his group so we'll do our best to help you." said Hayato.

"Thank you and you!" said Lina pointing to Jimmy. "Just because you're my brother, you aren't getting any special treatment, undestand!"

"H-hai!"

"Of course, I won't completely forgive you until I want to." said Lina.

"Excuse me?"

"Yup, that's right. You and me are not family anymore until I say so. Later!" said Lina attempting to run off until she sensed something. "Rachel watch out!" said Lina and she pushed Rachel away and they both were on the ground. "Not good. You guys be careful! _He's here_." growled Lina.


	13. Fighting Dimitry and swords

_**Meet my Fire Angel Sister  
**_

_Sorry I didn't update! So busy! But here you go...ENJOY!_

* * *

"Ah, the Princess still is very sharp.." said Dimitry.

"Oh thanks and get out of here before I get pissed off even more." said Lina.

"Well, I'm here for my prize of course, then I'll most definitely leave..." said Dimitry.

"Well, hurry up then!" said Lina. "We don't want to see you around here!"

"Very well then...Black Vines!" shouted Dimitry.

"What...? NO!" shouted Lina, the vines pulled her and trapped her to a wall. "Hmdvf! Safd mfe! I'fg kivf yiohy Dimfdrt!"

"What is she saying...?" asked Akio and they others sighed.

"She said, 'Help! Save me! I'll kill you Dimitry!" said Rachel.

"You understood her...?" asked the guys.

"Yes, it's simple..."

"Anyways, I'll be leaving with my prize." said Dimitry walking over to Lina.

Lina was struggling to get free and then Dimitry spoke again and held Lina's face. "My dear, the more you struggle, the more power you lose.." And with that Lina's eyes widened.

"Let's attack everyone." said Hayato.

"We might hurt Lina, though." said Akio.

"We need to distract Dimitry, Jimmy will you distract Dimitry with us and Rachel can you try to free Lina?" said Hayato.

Jimmy and Rachel nodded. "We're on it."

"Hey Dimitry, if you want Lina, you need to face us!" shouted Jimmy.

"A battle? Wonderful, it''ll be very entertaining. Let's begin!"

While the boys fought Dimitry, Rachel tried to free Lina but it was no use.

"Lina, I can't get you free, do you have an idea?" Rachel and Lina nodded and magical energy formed around Lina and a sword appeared.

"Lina, what is this?"

"Tgdf sweffg ofg thdbf Phibfvg!"

"The sword of the Phoenix?" said Rachel and Lina nodded.

"Useffv itdg togf cufr trfr vfibcs!"

"Use it to cut the vines? Well let's try." said Rachel and Rachel used the sword and the vines were cut and Lina was free.

"Thanks Rachel."

"No problem."

Then Lina summoned another sword. "Here Rachel, this is the sword of the Sea."

Rachel looked at the magical sword, it was beautiful and she felt like she was being pulled to it.. "Thanks Lina."

"Ahh!" shouted one of the boys.

"Boys, we need to save their butts, you're with me right?" said Lina.

"I am. Let's do this!" said Rachel.

"We need to use full power, so concentrate Rachel."

"B-but I don't have magic!"

"Are you sure? Because the sword you're holding has it's full magical essence. Isn't your mom, Lady Iris?"

"I have no clue..."

Lina thought for a moment. "We need to _know _everything or we'll still be lost. Anyways, when I say 3, attack."

"Got it!"

"AHAHAHA! I'm the best and Lina is mine!" shouted Dimitry.

"S-she never be y-yours!" shouted the boys.

"She will, you boys are pathetic!"

"Really? I don't think they're pathetic and they're right I'll never be yours." said Lina and Dimitry turned around.

"How! You! Y-you were trapped by my vines!"

Lina smirked. "As you always say,_ 'Never underestimated the enemy'_ but you did!"

"I-I'll get you!"

"No, you won't! Rachel on the 3! Now!"

"Huh?"

Lina and Rachel both attacked Dimitry and wasn't pretty...Dimitry did an unstable spell which hit Rachel and Lina, they both flew but Jimmy caught Rachel and Lina...well since no one caught her...she fell and had a lot a damages...

"I-I'll g-get you P-Princess, y-you will b-be m-mine!" said Dimitry and with that said he vanished...

"Lina!" shouted Jimmy. They ran to Lina and Akio picked her up a bit.

"Princess, are you ok?" asked Akio but Lina didn't answer. "She isn't answering! Eiichi!"

Eiichi checked Lina. "She's alright but she's just unconscious. All we need to do is put some bandages on the damages and she'll be fine. But.."

"But what..?" asked Rachel.

"Her energy levels are drastically reduced...So I'm not sure when she'll wake up..." said Eiichi.

"No..If..just if I wasn't harsh on her..." said Jimmy.

"Don't worry Bro..It isn't your fault...It isn't much of anyone's cup to find out they have powers by their younger sibling, who already has powers." said Hayato.

"Let's go home.." mumbled Lina in her sleep.

Everyone smiled. "That we will...Sleep well Lina..."

**_At the Kudo residence..._**

Jimmy looked at Lina's sleeping figure..the sun going to rise soon.

"Lina, it's different now. Now we're a true family now.." said Jimmy and he smiled..

**_*RING-RING*_**

"Hello?"

"Hello Jimmy darling."

"Hi Mom, what's up?"

"You're Father and I can't come. All the flights are booked and your Father has an event he's attending, it was last time..So we'll try to come another time..."

"Ok Mom and I have a question to ask you."

"What is it sweetie?"

"Why didn't you tell me I have powers like Lina? Why did you hide everything?"

Vivian gasped. "Jimmy...who told you this...?"

"I found out..myself.."

Vivian sighed. "Jimmy darling...I know it's confusing right now but Lina will guide as you have guided her and soon I'll reveal why I didn't tell the truth. Bye sweetie and tell Lina I miss her and to call me."

"Ok Mom, later.."

"Bye Jimmy..."

**_*DING-DING*_**

Jimmy sighed. "Today was rather...interesting I guess..."

**_*RING-RING*_**

"Hello?"

"Hey Jimmy, is Lina awake yet?" said Rachel.

"No, and since when do you know how to use a sword?" Jimmy asked.

"Well..um..umm..I don't.." said Rachel.

"WHAT!?"

"Ya, I just felt to drawn to the sword and I guess instincts kicked in and when are your parents coming home?"

"Ok and their can't even come home because Dad has an event to attend and Lina and I are saved. We're so lucky."

"You are and I'm coming over later..ok?"

"Sure Rachel, see you later.."

"Ya, see you later.."

**_*DING-DING*_**

"Now, what will the rest of today bring?" Jimmy said to himself.


	14. Waking up to a new day

_**Meet my Fire Angel Sister  
**_

_Sorry that I haven't been updating! So busy! But here you go...ENJOY! AGAIN!_

* * *

**_Later in the day, Rachel came over.._**

"Hey Rach."

"Hey Jimmy, has she..." started Rachel and Jimmy shook his head.

"She's still sleeping, I checked.."

"What about Ari..?"

"Oh, Ari hasn't left her side either." said Jimmy smiling.

"Oh, I hope Lina wakes up soon.." said Rachel.

"Ya and where did Lina get those two swords?" said Jimmy.

I don't know, she summoned them I guess..well that's what I think..."

"You were amazing though.." said Jimmy, the words slipped out and Rachel blushed.

"T-thanks." said Rachel blushing and Jimmy blushed too after..

"Ya, and I don't think I should go to school this week.."

Rachel looked at Jimmy. "Why Jimmy...?"

"Well, there isn't really anyone to take care of Lina, Doc's busy, no Mom and Dad.."

"What about Hayato and his brothers?"

Jimmy sighed. "They're unavailable too.."

"Oh, this is a serious problem then.." said Rachel.

"I have another idea though..."

"What is it?"

"Ari watching over Lina.."

"Ari? Sounds good."

"She is but I'm not really sure but she's so loyal to Lina. It makes Ari a very..very good pet..." said Jimmy smiling, which made Rachel giggle.

"Rachel...?"

"Sorry, it just reminds of when we were kids, you and Ari are still very protective of Lina."

"Really? I don't think so.." said Jimmy and Rachel giggled again.

"So Ari watching over Leen doesn't sound bad though.."

"I don't know. Lina is a monster, she's someone who_ needs_ supervision!"

"C'mon ease up Jimmy, Ari is very capable of watching over Leen."

"How are you sure Rach?"

"I've seen it, it's happened a bunch of times when we were kids." said Rachel trying to surpass a laugh.

"Ok, but-" started Jimmy.

"No buts, Ari is more than capable. So just hush and enjoy Jimmy."

"Ok.."

"So wanna watch a movie?"

"Sure! Dad has a bunch. Be right back."

"Ok. This is what Lina would call a date..."

_'Rachel, I believe me, that is called a movie date. That's how many couples, well become couples!'_

"She knows more about dating than I do..." said Rachel shaking her head..

"Here are some movies, your pick Rachel."

"Hmm...that one.."

"Sure." said Jimmy and he put in the movie.

_Wait..wait..so Jimmy and I are having...A MOVIE DATE! _thought Rachel and she blushed...

"Rachel are you hot, want me to turn on the air conditioner?"

"No Jimmy, I'm fine just start the m-movie."

"Ok."

_**So our dear Jimmy and Rachel watched a bunch of movies and our Princess Lina still has not awoken...When will she woke up...?**_

* * *

_**It's not the end! Continue people!**_

**_Narrator-For the past few days Jimmy went to school, he and Rachel checked on Lina everyday that week but she didn't wake, now it's Wednesday.._**

_She's still not awake, I hope she wakes up soon.._ Jimmy thought and he left the house and walked to school with Rachel.

"Has Leen waken up?"

"No.."

Rachel looked down._.He's still mad at himself, it's not really his fault..Leen wake up soon, we all miss you._

Little did Rachel know, her wish was granted.

**_At the Kudo residence..._**

A young girl woke up...it was Lina.

"Ow..my body hurts, I feel so exhausted. My powers feel drained..Wait...how did I end up in my room...Last I remember was that we were fighting Dimitry...what happened? Please tell me I'm not his in possession or something even much worse.." said Lina.

The door opened slightly and Lina sorta jumped. "Whoever you are, you better not be Dimitry!" Lina shouted.

"Ki Ki, Ki." said Ari.

"ARI!"

With that said Ari jumped over to Lina and they both were so happy. "My gosh, Ari you're alright, thank goodness. You're such a good girl. You did what I told you to do."

"Ki Ki, ki, kiiii, Ki ki!"

"Really? Aunt Shay didn't even more a protection spell?! Thanks goodness. I just my sword and Rachel used the the other sword. I think Rach's a half like us..The sword did react to her..though.."

"Ki Ki...?"

"Ari, life is weird. Geez and day is it?"

"Ki Ki Ki."

"W- W-Wed-Wednesday!? NO! MOM'S GOING TO KILL ME!"

"Ki Ki, Ki. Kik Kiki."

"Really? Booked flights and events thank you so much!" said Lina and Ari nodded.

"I'm home!" shouted a familiar voice.

"Me too!" said another familiar voice.

"That's bro and Rachel!" said Lina. She got out of bed and ran to the stairs.

"Well, our sub isn't that nice.." said Jimmy.

"Jimmy, c'mon give her some credit for being a good teacher." scolded Rachel and Jimmy gave her a small smile and sweatdropped.

"BRO! RACHEL!" said Lina as she ran down the stairs.

"LINA!?" shouted Jimmy and Rachel and Lina tripped a bit but Jimmy caught her.

"You!? You're awake!?"

Lina smiled. "Yes!"

"You're awake!" Rachel said through her tears.

"Ya!" said Lina.

"You're awake and safe!" said Jimmy hugging Lina.

"Ya, I guess I am.."

"When did you wake up?"

"Well...just now.." said Lina.

"How d-do you feel?" asked Jimmy.

"Tired, annoyed, great, refreshed, scared and well hungry the most..." said Lina.

"I have food make for you, let's eat." said Rachel.

"Awesome!" shouted Lina.

So the trio talked and ate, interesting conversions, one blushing here, another here, another other there. Very interesting group of people.

"So can I go with my friends to the movies or other places please..?"

"No." was Jimmy's final answer.

'WHY! WHY! WHY!" said Lina.

Jimmy drank his drink in silence. "The Doctor said you need plenty of bed rest. Just look at your wounds and you'll understand."

Lina sighed. "Fine then, can they at least come and visit me, Bro?"

"No, it'll be too risky."

"Jimmy, c'mon it's not fair." said Rachel.

"Rachel, just whose side on you on."

Rachel narrowed her eyes. "On the side of the a girl who wants to tell her friends she's alright and wants to spend time with them."

Lina smirked. "Rachel supports it, Bro."

"Ugg..fine but no boys."

"Oh girls and guys? Thanks Bro!"said Lina and she continued eating.

"What!?" said Jimmy.

"Let it go Jimmy." said Rachel drinking her drink.

"Fine."

"Yay! I'm going to everyone!" said Lina.

"E-everyone?" said Jimmy.

"Yes, they need to know the truth." said Lina and dialed Luna's number. "Hey Luna, it's me! I don't have that great of news and some great news..."

Lina told Luna everything but not every single detail though...

"Yes, so that's why everyone must be careful from now on. You'll tell everyone? Thanks Luna! Talk to you later!"

"So, you ok?" said Jimmy.

"Ya and now all we do is wait." said Lina.

"Why..?" asked Rachel.

"I asked more about the source."

"The source...?" said Jimmy and Rachel.

"Ya, from our world Sparlya. I need to know why The Dark Dorks want us gone and to control the universe."

"Have you asked them before?" asked Jimmy.

"Yes, a billion times and they always have said_ 'NO! Sorry Princess!,_ which I'm pretty much annoyed by but..Luna said that she has another way to get the info we need." said Lina.

"Wow..." said Rachel. "Wait what about me and the sword?"

"You're a half too, Rachel."

Jimmy and Rachel eyes were wide. "N-no way..."

"At first I was too, but I remembered your mom was the one I call Aunt Iris AKA in the human world, Eva Kadan!"

N-no way.." said Rachel.

"Mom and your mom are childhood friends." said Lina.

"H-how do you know this?" said Rachel.

"Rachel, I know a lot of things, and how I find out most of them aren't peasant."

"Oh...ok..."

"So...can we have ice cream...?" asked Lina.

"No." said Jimmy and he went back drinking his coffee.

"Chocolate?"

"No."

"Sodas?"

"No."

"Take out?"

"No."

"Burgers?"

"No."

"He even said no to burgers, he's going crazy Rachel." said Lina.

"That's true, so true.." said Rachel.

"Shakes and burgers...?" Lina tried one last time.

"No, no and even more no's." said Jimmy.

"I give up." said Lina.

"Me too." said Rachel and they both sighed, while Jimmy smiled.

"Did he just smile..?"

* * *

**_I'm going to start adding recaps next chapter, hope you like this too!"_**


	15. Mr Sea's WonderWorld

_**Meet my Fire Angel Sister**_

* * *

**_Valentines Day Special!_**

"Lina! Wake up!" shouted Jimmy.

"I'm...I'm soooo tired. Why are you waking me up at 6:30 AM?" asked Lina groggily.

"Today is Valentines Day and we're spending with Hayato and his bros, Rachel and a few others." said Jimmy.

"I think I'll skip out, my body...you know...um still hurts..." said Lina trying to get out of the day's event.

Jimmy narrowed his eyes. "You can places with your friends but not with us?"

"No, no..." said Lina and Jimmy still just stared at her.."Ok, ok, fine I'll come."

"Good, hurry up and get ready."

"Of course your Highness."

Jimmy just sighed and went to go eat breakfast, he was ready.

**_Twenty minutes later..._**

"I'm here." said Lina and ate her breakfast.

"Ok, I'll be in the library, there's some stuff I'm going to do research on." said Jimmy.

"Ok."

**_*Ring-Ding*_ **It was Lina's cell.

"Hello? Who is this? What do you need?" said Lina bluntly, she did not like her breakfast time being interrupted.

_"Well, well. It seems like Miss Clutz is ok." _said a familiar voice.

"K-K-K-K-Kaito!?" said Lina very surprised.

_"The one and only."_

"What!? Why!? How!?" Lina said.

_"Aoko's cousin called and told us you've been in the hospital and came home yesterday. What happened? Aoko's freaking out over here." _Kaito said.

"Aoko's cousin...? Oh Arianna told you guys?" said Lina.

_"Ya, and what happened? We really wanted to visit you but Arianna didn't tell us which hospital and no one answered your phone. And Happy Valentines Day."_ said Kaito.

"Happy Valentines Day and I was hit by a car. A lunatic wants to kill anyone at night near this one ice cream place. End of story." said Lina, hoping he'd buy her lie.

_"No way! Aoko's gonna freak even more now!" _

Lina sighed. "I know, but tell her I'm doing much better and the lunatic.."

_"What about him? Is he still out there?" _asked Kaito.

"He is but he won't be a bother for a while."

_"And how do you know that?"_

"I know a lot of things, so don't ask." said Lina.

_"So what're you up to today?"_

"I'm spending today with my excess family basically."

_"Ok, where?"_

"I don't know, my brother muttered something about flowers and rides."

_"Y'know, I've never met your so-called brother."_

Lina rolled her eyes. "You don't need to and he wouldn't like you one bit."

_"Why? Everyone loves me."_

"Ya right and trust me. He doesn't like guys around me that he doesn't personally know. It's because of Aaron and of my personal problems."

"Lina! Rachel wants to talk to you!" shouted Jimmy.

"Ok! I'm coming! Bye Kaito."

_"Bye Lina."_

**_With Kaito_**

"Aoko, so where are we all going again?" asked Kaito.

_"Mr. Sea's WonderWorld. That's where. How's Lina?"_ said Aoko.

"She sounded fine and she got into an accident but she says she's totally fine now."

_"AN ACCIDENT!? YOU SHOULD'VE TOLD ME THIS FIRST!" shouted Aoko._

"There's a reason why I never tell you things." said Kaito.

_"Don't be smart with me Kaito!"_

"Of course your Highness."

_"KAITO!"_

"Ok, sorry, sorry."

_"I just got a text from Lina! Call you later! Bye Kaito!"_

"Bye Aoko." said Kaito sighing. "Aoko screams too much."

**_With Lina and Jimmy_**

"C'mon Lina, they're here." said Jimmy.

"I'm coming. It does take some time when you're one crouches." said Lina. She was put on crouches because her ankle was broken because of the fall, but she'd recover in a month without magic, 2 weeks with magic.

Jimmy sighed. "Do you want to be seen being carried?"

"I don't...care."

"Do want me to send the picture to Mom?" asked Jimmy and that hit the dot.

"I'm going! I'm going!" said Lina, she hurried up and got to the van.

"Leen, we have a surprise for you." said Rachel.

"A..surprise?" said Lina raising a brow.

"Yup. " said Rachel. "Open the door."

"Ok..."

"SURPRISE!" said Arianna, Sara, Lilya, and Adrianna.

"Guys!" said Lina surprised. "What are you doing here?!"

"We're here to spend Valentine Day with our Leader. Even if she's on crouches." said Sara.

"Thanks guys." Lina said sarcastically and hugged them. "I love you guys."

"So do we. C'mon let's go!"

"YA!"

**_With Kaito_**

"So is everyone here?"

"Yes!"

"Let's go!" said Aoko.

"So what'd Lina say?" asked Kaito.

"She said she was attacked by a crazy lunatic and she beat him up with her friends and he hit one of her nerves which knocked her out for a few days. And now she's awake and good." said Aoko.

"Y'know it'd be funny if Lina and her friends are also going to Mr. Sea's WonderWorld." said Kaito.

"Well that'd be cool but it probably won't happen." said Aoko.

**_*Ding-Ding*_**

"It's from Lina." said Kaito. "She's going somewhere that's called WonderWorld of Mr. tytdrytr."

"Mr. tytdrytr ...?" asked Aoko.

"Lina wrote it." said Kaito and showed Aoko the text.

"Wow...maybe you're right Kaito..." said Aoko.

"C'mon kids! We're going!"

"Coming Dad!" said Aoko.

Kaito just smirked. He was going to have an interesting day..

**_Back with Lina..._**

"We almost there yet?" asked Lina.

"Ten more minutes." said Hayato.

"Finally." said Lina.

"Yes finally." said Hayato, Lina had been asking how many more minutes every 2 minutes...

"Where's Appi? She's usually here for trips like these." said Lina.

"She had a lot of work." answered Hayato.

"She's been translating ancient works." said Adrianna.

"Still, she'd put that on a hold though.."

"True, true.."

"Unless..." started Lina.

"What?"

"Hayato told her, she probably wouldn't be able to finish them, so she said she totally would." said Lina narrowing her eyes. "They_ have_ the stupidest competitions _ever_."

"Ahaha...How silly...of a thought.."said Hayato.

"You suck at lying." said the girls and Hayato sighed.

"You got me and we're here!" said Hayato.

"Woo, this place is huge." said Lina.

"It is..." said the other girls.

"Everyone out." said Hayato.

"OK!"

So when they got out little flowers fell from the sky and the sky said...**_'Happy Valentines Day!'_**

"Wow. That's so cool." said Lina and Rachel.

So they went in and they went on so many rides and at 2:30 they showed Lina the Flower Garden.

"Wow, this is my future garden." said Lina who was amazed.

"It's breath-taking." said Arianna and Lilya.

"Soo amazing.." said Sara and Adrianna.

"So pretty! I wan-AHH!" said Lina because everything went dark. "Whoever you are, let go. It's not funny!"

"Really now Sweetie Tweety?" said a familiar voice.

"Appi!" said Lina.

"Hey Leen."

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be-" started Hayato but Seira cut him off.

"I finished them yesterday, Mr. Hayato." said Seira smirking and Hayato broke down into a bazillion pieces..

"Woo Appi! You rock!"

"I know, also I've brought Daniel and Jesse, they just couldn't miss_ this_ day." said Seira winking.

"Ooo, love is in the air~." Lina, Arianna and Adrianna teased Sara and Lilya.

"Guys!~"

"Lina!" said a familiar voice.

Lina turned around and said.."What...? AOKO!?"

"Hey!" said Aoko waving to Lina.

"Oh shoot..." said Lina wide eyed. "If Bro and Kaito meet...Shoot..."

"Aoko!" said Arianna waving.

"Hey Arianna."

"Who is that..?" asked Seira and Rachel

The girls look at Seira with a_ 'WTH Don't you remember her'_ Face and gave a sympathy face to Rachel. "She's Arianna's cousin..."

"Oh..." said Seira and Rachel.

"What're you guys doing here?" asked Aoko.

"Today is Excess Family day reunion." said Lina.

"Excess...family...?" said Aoko confused.

"Yup, those people are my excess family.."

"Ok..."

"Let me introduce you to them..I probably shouldn't introduce Kaito though." said Lina.

"Why...?" said Aoko confused.

"He's a pervert."

"True, true.."

So Lina introduce Aoko to her _'excess family'_ and vice versa..

"It's nice to meet you all." said Aoko.

"It's our pleasure." said Eiichi.

"Hey beautiful!" said Kaito.

"I thought you said he was stuck in a line to the bathroom!" Lina whispered to Aoko.

"He was! I called him and he told me there was a line all the way to the ferris wheel!" Aoko whispered back to Lina.

"Well then, I'm dead!" Lina whispered back to Aoko.

"Hello, you must be beautiful's family right? I see that you ladies are sooo very gorgeous!" said Kaito talking to Sara, Seira, Arianna, Adrianna, Lilya and Rachel.

"I'm soo dead." said Lina sweatdropping.

"Lina!" called out Jimmy.

"Oh so close! Yes Bro..?"

"Who is that?" asked Jimmy.

"I..I have no clue!"

"Lina.."

"Ok, ok! He's my friend's, friend." said Lina.

"Lina..."

"Geez ok! He's my friend too!" said Lina, Jimmy is getting closer to Rachel's level of scaring Lina. Rachel is the_ only teen_ Lina is so terrified of...

"What's up beautiful!" said Kaito putting an arm around Lina.

_Oh shoot, I'm dead after even being dead..._thought Lina.

"And you are?" asked Jimmy.

"I'm Kaito, Lina's b-" Kaito started but Lina cut him off.

"He's the guy friend.." said Lina. "NOTHING ELSE. UNDERSTAND?"

"Ok Lina, no need to get so defensive." said Jimmy.

"Me defensive? Don't kidd around." said Lina and took Kaito's arm off her and walked to Rachel.

"Has she always been like that?" asked Kaito.

"Pretty much and hi, I'm Jimmy, her older brother.

"I'm Kaito, the _'guy friend'_. She's so weird."

"Lina is weird. Yet she's so lovable." said Jimmy.

"Man, I'm tired. Those bathroom lines are all the way to the ferris wheel."

"Wow, that sucks. I can't use the bathroom unless I wanna wait in line." said Jimmy.

"Don't worry, I'm pretty sure if you shout '_free hotdogs_' they'll run. It worked for me." said Kaito.

"Really? Cool, thanks. Tell Lina I'll be back soon!" said Jimmy. And Lina was shocked her brother, the ego manic detective was liking the dastardly pervert Kaito!

"I can't believe you two." said Lina.

"Why Beautiful?"

"You two should've killed yourselfs today not save it for another day! Arrgg!" said Lina.

"Well I like your brother, he's cool."

"NOOOO!" shouted Lina.

**_X_**

"Ok now for the rides!" said Seira.

"I wanna go on the roller coaster!"

"The water rides!"

"Bumper Cars!"

"The huge slide!"

"The Ferris Wheel!"

"Ok! People who want to go on the same rides stand together!" said Seira.

"Ok!" said everyone.

Arianna, Sara, Lilya, Daniel, Jesse, and Eiichi grouped up. Then Aoko and her friends grouped except for Kaito. Seira, Hayato, Jimmy, Rachel, Adrianna, and Akio grouped up..So Kaito and Lina were the only ones left.

"Why? Why me..?" said Lina as everyone was leaving.

"So beaut-" started Kaito but Lina cut him off.

"No." said Lina and she starting walking away.

"C'mon let's have fun."

"No."

Kaito wondered how he could get Lina to go on a ride with him. "I'll give you 20 bucks if you come on the biggest roller coaster with me."

"No thanks."

"Ok, I'll make it 40 bucks."

"Still no."

"Ok how ab-"

"How about a simple No thanks." said Lina getting more annoyed.

"Ok, 100 bucks."

Lina was quite fed up with Kaito, so she said. "Fine."

"Woo!"

Lina just sighed. So they went...

**_After the Roller coaster..._**

"You owe me 100 bucks." said Lina calmly.

"N-no w-way..I-I c-c-an't believe it.." said Kaito. He was so barfy feeling from the ride and Lina seemed fine!

"Believe it Barf Boy." said Lina.

"I'll pay you at a later time."

Lina narrowed her eyes at Kaito. "You never had the 100 dollars in the first place, did you?"

"Well...ahaha.."

"You totally owe me double the amount."

"WHAT?! WHY?!"

Lina stared at Kaito. "You lied to me, duh. Let's go." Kaito was standing here with his mouth left open.

"Wait! Lina! How can a person on crouches be so damn fast!"

"Shut it Kaito!"

So Lina and Kaito went on many rides much to Lina's dismay and then they found the others.

"Having fun?" asked Seira.

"No."

"Yes!"

"Two different answers, I wonder why." said Seira.

"Soon there's going to be fireworks! Let's hurry!"

"I'm going to get some soda. I'll be back." said Lina walking away on crouches.

"I'll come with you!" said Kaito but Lina was trying to get away. "You'll fall."

"I wo-Ahh!" said Lina, she fell.

"See."

"You totally jinked me! Owww." said Lina. "Why won't you leave me alone."

"Because.."

"Because what!"

"I wanna spend time with you." Kaito whispered into Lina's ear and Lina totally majorly blushed.

"No...way..."

"Ahaha! You should've seen your face!" said Kaito laughing.

"It was a lie. I see..." said Lina ans started walking away.

"Lina! WAIT!" shouted Kaito but she didn't. "Lina! C'mon! Stop!"

Then Lina did stop and looked at the sky and mumbled something...

"Lina! Look I'm sorry."

"What an idiot." Lina mutter to herself and bought a soda and sighed... "If only..." Then she took out her cell and called Jimmy. "Can I ride the Ferris Wheel? I got my soda but I really wanna ride the Ferris Wheel! Please! I'll ride it ONCE and come back! Please! Really! Thanks so much bro! Love you! Woo hoo! I can ride the Ferris Wheel!"

"Lina!"

Lina turned around. "Oh, it's you."

"Hey, look. I'm sorry ok. I just wanted to make you smile.." said Kaito.

"That was a terrible way to do it then."

"I know..you just haven't been smiling today...and I felt that it was my fault..." said Kaito blushing a bit and Lina sighed.

"You're an idiot, you know that?" said Lina.

"What?"

"Today was really fun but it also brought a painful memory back." said Lina.

"A painful...memory..?"

"Yup, there was an annoying guy like you."

"Hey!"

"And he was my first crush before Aaron and I went out and he was still my crush after...and then he broke my heart at an amusement park...the end." said Lina looking away. Then Kaito took her hand.

"That guy was an idiot for hurting, he just missed out on dating a really nice girl and having her as his best friend. And now we're off the to Ferris Wheel!"

Lina was shocked by Kaito and yet she was happy. "Thanks Kaito."

"Let go already!" said Kaito and he and Lina went to the Ferris Wheel.

Lina and Kaito sat in the the Ferris Wheel, they saw the whole park.

"It's so pretty." said Lina. "Amazing. I haven't sat on a Ferris Wheel since...mom..."

Kaito was a bit confused. "Since what..?"

"I haven't sat on a Ferris Wheel since when my mom was here."

"Is you mom...?"

Lina looked at Kaito. "She isn't dead."

"Oh, sorry."

"I was only 11..that was last time." said Lina and then Kaito sat next to her.

"Well then, let's make this our first." said Kaito and took a picture of them. "See, now we have a new memory together."

"T-thanks Kaito."

"Oh, we're almost down, get ready."

"S-sure."

"Thank for riding the Ferris Wheel!"

"Thanks sir."

**_*BOOM*_**

"The fireworks are starting." said Lina.

"Well then, let's go Beautiful."

"Sure, Mr. McFlirtsalot." said Lina.

"What? Excuse me?"

"It's your new name. C'mon, hurry up!"

Kaito sighed. "Geez, thanks."

So they got to the others and sat down next to each other. Lina put her hand down and then Kaito put his on her's, Lina noticed but didn't mind and Kaito just smirked...It really was an interesting day.


End file.
